Parallel
by Nirvana19
Summary: SEASON 2 AU. When Bo tries to secure an alliance that will help defeat the Garuda at Lachlan's request, she's tasked with retrieving a very special artifact from the Light Fae Archives. Against Lachlan's wishes, she ropes Lauren into sneaking into the Compound to steal the artifact. But is painfully unaware of the consequences that befall her afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter of the five-chapter story I've cooked up for you guys. Just a little something that came to me. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think in review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Switch**

 **Unknown Location**

Things had gone from bad, to worse.

As they prepared for the battle to come, Bo worked closely with Lachlan to gather allies to help them fight the Garuda. The only problem was, the Fae he sent her to negotiate with all wanted something in return. She thought they meant money, which Lachlan would provide her with.

But alas, they meant favours.

And being that Bo was the fearless Unaligned Succubus of their region; they knew to ask for the impossible. One person in particular, a Warlock named Gerald wanted her to retrieve a very special artefact. The only catch was that it was being kept in the Light Fae's archive room.

She asked Lachlan to give it to her but he stated that it wasn't allowed to leave the Compound. Apparently, the item was very dangerous if given to a magic user. So, he told her to try and offer Gerald something else.

"I don't know what you want me to say man…" she sighed, folding her arms. "… The Ash has forbidden your request. I can't really do much more than that. There's gotta be something else you want more than that thing"

Gerald sat at his throne, he considered himself a King among his species. "I want nothing else!" He yelled. "Lachlan is a fool to refuse me of what I seek. He needs my people to fight at his side, without us he'll perish for sure" he knew the stakes.

"You're probably right, but that doesn't change the fact that he won't hand it over. I'll get you anything else, just not the sphere" she didn't know what the copper ball did, but apparently it was dangerous enough for Lachlan to keep it locked up.

"Then we have no alliance…" he said. "… That sphere, was crafted by my ancestors. The blood of my people went into building it. It holds sentimental value"

Bo sighed, rolling her eyes. "That's great, but you're still not getting it! Look, there's gotta be something we can do. We need your allegiance. The fate of all of us depends on it"

He shook his head. "No, the fate of _your_ lives depends on it. My people have endured much harsher times than this. We will survive, unlike you. I'm done speaking with you. Please leave"

Honestly, Bo was getting desperate. As much as Lachlan thought Gerald having the sphere was dangerous; losing to the Garuda and dying was far worse. She decided to make a decision for them. She was he Champion after all.

"Okay! Hold up!" She moved away from the guards that tried to throw her out. "Let's say I'm willing to go against Lachlan's orders. If I get you the sphere, do you swear to align with us?"

"Get me that sphere, and my army is at your disposal" Gerald kept his word.

Bo nodded, "Okay, I'll get you your stupid ball. Give me two hours, and I'll be back" she turned around and left the mansion.

As she walked to her car, she thought about how she was going to get into the Archive room without being caught. Dyson was off on a soul-searching mission so he was out, Hale was too loyal to Lachlan so she couldn't ask him, Trick would probably yell at her for promising Gerald the artefact so that was a no.

That left one person.

Lauren was the Chief Medical Officer of the Light. She had unlimited access to everything in the Compound. No one would suspect her if she got the artefact. But she wasn't really talking to her after what happened to Nadia. Bo couldn't blame her, why would she want to talk to the person who killed her Girlfriend?

But, feelings aside; Bo still needed that sphere. So, she got in her car and began driving to Lauren's place.

She just hoped this would work.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

As she stood by the door, Bo contemplated making a run for it. It wasn't going to be fun to do this, not when Lauren was still so fragile. But it was pressing times. So, she knocked on the door gently. And waited.

It took a few minutes, but Lauren finally answered. Bo expected to find her in an emotional state, but she looked fine. "Hi" she spoke quietly.

"Hi, what're you doing here?" Lauren asked.

"I just came to see how you're doing…" Bo couldn't sense anything, which was troubling. Lauren should've been sad, or angry. "… Are you okay?"

Lauren nodded, "I'm fine"

Okay, this was getting weird. "You don't seem fine to me, can I come in for a second?" She didn't like the way Lauren looked right now. But she was given permission to enter anyway, and as she did she saw that there were cleaning products next to the spot where Nadia died.

It smelt of bleach and disinfectant.

"Did you actually want something? Because I'm a little busy" Lauren stood by the coffee table and grabbed her rubber gloves ready to clean again.

"Yeah, I can see that. How long have you been cleaning for?" Bo asked, still a little frightened.

Lauren shrugged, "Not sure, four or five hours. Just when I think the stain's coming out, it's like it just gets darker. I've tried formulating new chemicals that'll work better, but I need to be careful because mixing ammonia with certain household chemicals can cause a dangerous reaction" She was rambling.

All Bo could do was nod, she watched Lauren grab a sponge and start scrubbing the floor again. The blood didn't look any better than it did when Nadia died. But this wasn't a good place for Lauren to be right now. "Lauren?" She ignored her.

Lauren just kept scrubbing, harder and harder.

"Lauren?" Bo kelt down beside her, reaching for her wrists to stop her. "Hey? Stop it, please" she hated seeing her like this, and she could now sense her pain.

It was so strong.

Turning her head, Lauren looked at her. "If I stop, I'll never get the stain out and this place will be a constant reminder of what happened. I _need_ to wash it away" she pulled her hands back and began scrubbing again.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, just maybe not now. It's only been two days since—-" Bo didn't say Nadia's name, she didn't want to upset her more. "Maybe you just need a distraction. I might have something that'll help"

Lauren stopped scrubbing, "Like what?"

"Well, Lachlan sent me to negotiate an alliance with King Gerald of the Warlocks and the only way he'll agree to fight with us is if I get him a magical sphere from the Light Fae Archives" Bo explained.

That didn't really make sense. "So, ask Lachlan to get it for you" Lauren said.

"That's the thing, he won't. He told me the Sphere can be dangerous in the hands of a Warlock. But Gerald won't accept anything else, he said his family made it and he just wants to keep it safe. We need him as an ally, if that means I have to swipe the stupid ball from Lachlan then that's what I'm gonna do" Bo knew what she had to do.

"So, you need someone who works for the Light?" Lauren didn't see why she didn't ask Dyson, or even Hale.

But Bo realised that anyone else wouldn't have been good for the job. "No, I need _you_ …" she saw the difference in Lauren's face. She needed to feel wanted. And Bo wanted her, all the time. "… I think it'll be good for you to get out. And while we're gone, we can call the Cleaners and they'll get rid of the stain for you"

Lauren thought of calling them, but she wanted to do it herself. Only, now she could see it was driving her crazy. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Okay, let's go. Just, let me change" she took off her gloves, dropping them to the floor on her way upstairs.

While Lauren changed, Bo called Hale and asked them to have the Cleaners stop by her apartment. She couldn't do anything to take her pain away or take back what she did. But she could get rid of the thing that reminded her of the pain.

That was a start.

 **Light Fae Compound – Later**

Being that the Garuda was lurking around, Lachlan's security was tight. So much so that as soon as they saw Bo, they refused her access. "I was _literally_ here this morning!" This was a joke.

"This morning isn't now, and currently the Ash is unavailable to grant your admittance" he told her.

Lauren came up behind Bo, "Relax Ron, she's with me. I need her help with something in the lab that might just turn the tide of this upcoming war. So, are you gonna let us in? Or am I gonna have to talk to Lachlan about how uncooperative you've been?"

Ron gulped, "No Ma'am…" he opened the doors, "… As you were Dr. Lewis, Miss. Dennis" he smiled, letting them in.

As they walked the halls, Bo was impressed. "That's was awesome. I didn't realise how much authority you have here, he looked like he was gonna crap himself" it was funny.

"When you name drop the Ash and the possibility of them getting reprimanded, they become pretty agreeable. So, what is this thing Gerald wants? A sphere or something?" Lauren let her into the Archive room after swiping her identification card.

Bo walked into the room, going to the shelf she saw this morning when Lachlan told her it wasn't to be touched. "Ah ha! This's it! Not sure of the name. It's pretty battered. I don't get why it's so special" she picked it up and played with it in her hands.

Lauren saw what it was, and if she'd known it was this item she wouldn't have let her take it. "Bo, this isn't just some heirloom. It holds a lot of dark magic—" She was interrupted when she heard footsteps from outside. "Wait here, I'll check if it's clear" she ran to the door.

As she was playing with the sphere, Bo noticed it had a seal running around it. She turned both sides, and the sphere clicked. The runes engraved around it began to glow white. "Uh, code red!" She panicked. "Is it gonna blow?!"

"Bo, put it down!" Lauren tried to take steps towards her, but by the time she reached her there was a flash of light.

* * *

When Bo opened her eyes, she saw that she was still in the Archive room. "Lauren?" She didn't see her friend. Did she leave her here? No, Lauren would never do that. Maybe she went to check if the coast was clear. She held the sphere in her hands as she went for the door. "Hello?"

She poked her head out the door and saw no one. "What the hell happened to the lights?" She didn't remember it being this dark out here. She continued to walk down the hall, which led to the Throne Room. Maybe Lachlan called Lauren away.

Bo opened the big mahogany doors and saw Lauren at the end of the room next to what should've been Lachlan's desk. But, he was nowhere around and the room looked different. "Hey? Thanks for ditching me! Where'd you go?"

Lauren turned around and revealed a scar that travelled down her right eyebrow and down to the corner of her eye. This wasn't right.

"What the hell happened to your face?" She asked.

That question made Lauren laugh, "Funny sweetie, really funny…" she leaned in and gave her a kiss. "… I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a meeting with the Elders and I'd rather not have them down my throat today. I'll see you in a bit" she kissed her cheek, and then left.

Bo was left standing there, frozen in confusion. "This's a joke, right?" She was asking herself more than anyone. But as she walked to the desk, she saw things that made her think differently. There were pictures of her and Lauren.

Together, and very lovingly so.

She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind her, it was Dyson. And he looked different too, he had burns over the right side of his face. "What happened to you?"

"What'd you mean?" He frowned.

"Your face…" She stepped towards him, "… Who did that to you?" She went to touch him, but he slapped her hand away. "Umm, _ow_!"

He stepped back, "Sorry, but I don't need your Wife scarring me again. You know how she feels about us being close to each other. Are you trying to get me killed?"

Bo was blown away by his words, "My Wife?" She thought, and then she went back to the pictures and the fact that Lauren kissed her and called her sweetie. "You mean Lauren? _Lauren_ , did this to you?" That wasn't possible.

"Look, I dunno what kind of game you're playing. But I'm not in the mood, I only came to tell her that we caught a spy in the lower levels. He was attempting to break into the vault. I thought she'd wanna deal with him personally. Let her know" he turned around and left.

The only thing Bo was summarising here, was that Lauren was some kind of leader in this place. Given the way Dyson spoke about her. But that still didn't explain everything else. Like how did Bo get here, wherever this place is?

Then it came to her, the sphere! She looked down to her hands and it looked the same as it did when she picked it up. Except there was no glow. And as Bo tried to turn it like she did before, it wouldn't budge. "Come on you piece of shit! Work!" She tapped it hard.

But still nothing.

If this was some kind of alternate dimension, then Bo needed to know everything about this place. Dyson was going to be no help to her, not while he was afraid of Lauren of all people. And what the hell was she in this place? To be able to scar Dyson like that.

It just wasn't the sweet human Lauren she knew.

"Excuse me?"

Bo spun around, looking at guard. She asked him what he wanted and he told her that dinner was ready and asked if she wanted it in her quarters. "Yes!" She needed to know how to get to her own room, rather than wondering around. "Would you mind carrying this to my Quarters for me? It's very heavy" she handed it to him.

When he took it, she waited for him to leave so she could follow him. And she did, she followed him down the hall and to the right. They stopped at two golden doors, and inside was the stunning suite she'd ever seen. This was her home? It was an upgrade for sure.

She looked for some further evidence as to where she was, but she couldn't find anything. Only more pictures, one of which was her and Lauren on what looked to be their wedding day. Bo looked great in a black dress, and Lauren looked even better in a dark red number.

Weren't they supposed to wear white on their wedding day?

The only conclusive thing she knew, was that this Sphere was the thing that brought her here. So, she needed to know just what this thing was, and why did it bring her here. Until then, she had to play along with this world.

She went to the bedroom and checked the closet, there were nice outfits inside. Definitely expensive. She thought about changing her current outfit, maybe the other Bo didn't dress this way. But she didn't have time because someone had entered her quarters.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice echoed through the room.

"Be right there!" Bo took a minute to compose herself. She had to get this right. Drawing suspicion would be bad. She went to the living room and saw Lauren taking her shoes off. "Rough day at the office?"

Chuckling, Lauren nodded. "Every day's a rough day, but as long as I get to come home to you it's all worth it. What about you? Did you get up to much today?" She walked across the room to the mini bar.

That was the million-dollar question, what the hell did Bo say? "Uh, not really. It's been kind of a slow day. Dyson was looking for you though. He said something about an intruder" changing the subject was better.

"Yeah I know, he caught me just as I was leaving the meeting. It was Vex…" Lauren poured herself some scotch. "… He was trying to steal a book from the vault"

Bo was actually glad to hear a familiar name. "Vex? Hmm. What kind of book was it? Was it important?"

"Well, since it was a book of ancient spells; I'm gonna say yeah, it's pretty important. Just like the Light Fae, getting desperate now they know they're losing the war" Lauren knocked back her drink.

Light Fae?

Vex, was Light Fae in this world. That meant that Lauren was Dark Fae, but how could a human have this much authority? Unless, she wasn't human in this world. Bo had to fish for more information.

"So, I assume you're gonna take care of him then? The same way you took care of Dyson?" She wanted to know what power this version of Lauren had.

The mention of that made Lauren giggle. "Am I ever gonna live that down? What happened to Dyson, was an accident. Kind of. I didn't like the way he was talking about you. I got mad, and I lost control. It's not like it'll happen again"

"That's not what Dyson thinks" Bo said, thinking back to how worried he was earlier.

"Good, that means he's scared…" Lauren liked that. "… Fear goes a long way in this world. Something Vex will learn soon enough. But not tonight. Because tonight, I wanna spend some quiet time with my Wife" she waved her over to the bar.

It felt weird for Bo hearing that. Knowing that she and Lauren were actually married in this world. And also wondering what it would be like in their world. "That sounds like a plan. But if you need to take care of business first then I don't mind" it would give her more time to look around.

"Just because I'm the Morrigan, doesn't mean this job is my life. If I was gonna let it rule every decision I make, then why did I bother making a life for myself? Bo, you mean more to me than any piece of business. I love you" Lauren reached for her.

And Bo didn't know why, but she felt drawn to her. And she couldn't stop her mouth from saying the words; "I love you too" she gave her a kiss. It didn't matter if this was a different world, or universe, because Lauren was Lauren. And Bo had known for a while that she felt strongly for her.

But she still couldn't get over the fact that Lauren of all people, was the Morrigan in this place. What happened to Evony? And if Dyson worked for Lauren, then that meant he was Dark too. Bo did the thinking in her head. Dyson and Lauren were Dark here and Vex was Light.

This was a mirrored world of her own. Everything was the opposite of what it was back home.

The only thing that didn't make sense to Bo, was where was _this_ universe's Bo? Was she going to run into her and have her own cover blown?

Where the hell was she?

 **Light Fae Compound - World #1**

The shining white light dimmed down slightly, and Lauren saw Bo standing there. Only, she was in different clothing. "Bo? Are you okay? Did the sphere hurt you?" She rushed over to her.

"Sphere?" Bo blinked, what the hell was that? "What're you talking about—" she looked at her Wife, only she looked different. "What happened to your scar?" She didn't see anything on Lauren's face. "It's gone"

Lauren was confused, "Scar? What scar?"

"The one Evony gave you during your inauguration…" Bo was so lost, this wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong here. "… You're not her!" She got mad, and her eyes turned blue. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my Wife?!" She grabbed her throat, and threw her into one of the shelves.

Everything in that sentence, made Lauren panic. More so, because she was currently being choked to death by Bo. "Bo? What're you doing? It's me, Lauren!" She tried to pry her hands away, but she was too strong.

Bo shook her head, "You think I'm that stupid? I've been married to Lauren for over a hundred years! I _know_ my Wife, and _you're_ not her. You don't even smell like her! So, again; _who_ are you?" She tightened her grip for a few seconds, then dropped Lauren completely.

Lauren's hands went to her sore neck as she coughed, she watched Bo drop to the ground with two darts in her back. Looking up, she saw a guard by the door along with Lachlan who didn't look very pleased. "Much appreciated, thank you" a few minutes more and her throat would've been crushed.

Lachlan stepped inside the room, taking one look at Bo, then at Lauren, and finally to the shelf he warned Bo not to go near this morning. "She used it, didn't she?" He got no answer from Lauren, "The Sphere! Did she activate it?!"

"I'm not sure _what_ happened, we were standing here and then all of a sudden there was a bright light and I couldn't see! When it faded, Bo was here but she was different. The things she said—" Lauren was still processing over the word _Wife_. "She wasn't making sense"

He was afraid of this, this was why he told her not to touch it. "If Bo activated it, then she took it with her when she left" he knew how it worked.

"Left? What're you talking about? She's right here!" Lauren pointed to her unconscious body on the floor.

"That's not Bo…" he needed to clarify. "… At least, not the Bo you or I know. That Sphere, has the power to open a gate to a parallel world. One that's the exact opposite to our own. Whoever uses the Sphere, trades places with their counterpart from that world. _This_ Bo, is the opposite to the Bo _we_ know. Which means _our_ Bo, is trapped over there"

Lauren was now fully panicking. "How do we get her back?"

He wished it was that simple. "With the Sphere, but she's taken it with her. Its energy would've been depleted upon use. It'll need to recharge, but that could take weeks. We better hope she figures it out on her end, because the longer the worlds are out of balance, the worse it is. In the meantime, we need to keep this one isolated" he looked to the alternate Bo.

"Maybe we should question her?" Lauren wondered. "If her world is different to ours maybe they have access to magic that we don't. It's worth a try, right?" Anything was something.

Lachlan agreed, "Alright, go with them to her cell. But under _no_ circumstances are you to be close to her. If her earlier attack is any indication, this Bo isn't very trusting" he told his men to take her.

"Something she _and_ our Bo have in common" Lauren said. Bo never trusted anyone she didn't know. She was big on earning trust.

They had to find out what happened, and where that thing sent their Bo. And more importantly, how they were going to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next one! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Blending In**

 **Dark Fae Compound – World #2**

As far as her cover was going, Bo's was pretty solid. This Lauren was eager to have _fun_ last night, but Bo couldn't do that. As hard as it was to say no, it just wasn't right, and she could guess that her own counterpart wouldn't be pleased with it. So, after fending off many of Lauren's brazen advances, she just told her that she wasn't feeling up to it.

Hoping it wouldn't raise suspicion.

Whether it did or not, Lauren didn't pressure her or question it. So, they just went to sleep. But as she laid here, she realised that maybe this wasn't the best plan. If she kept playing along, she'd never find a way back home. She had to get out of here.

But as she sat up, she noticed a ton of scars over Lauren's back. Which were visible because she was wearing a tank top. What the hell happened to her in this world? Bo couldn't stop herself from tracing her fingers over a large scar on the back of Lauren's shoulder.

"Still thinking about it?" Lauren mumbled.

Bo pulled her hand away, startled. She had to say something now. "It's hard not to" she really hoped she could continue to outplay Lauren, because if she was as smart as the other Lauren then she was going to be found out soon.

Turning over, Lauren laid on her side looking at Bo. "I know. But just remember, that for ever scar Evony gave me; I made sure she paid for it. And let's not forget that you _really_ hurt her when you chopped off her hand" she chuckled thinking about.

And even though Bo wanted to scream at that thought, she had no choice but to laugh along with her in order to keep her cover. "Yeah, I really got her good. Did she really think I'd let her get away with what she did to you?" Acting like the protective Wife, was a great cover. And Bo was getting rather good at it.

"I'll never forget what you did that day…" Lauren reached for her hand. "… It was suicide to try and rescue me, but you did it anyway. You always save me, even from myself sometimes" she bowed her head in guilt. Thinking of all the things she'd done.

Awful things.

"I'm your Wife…" Bo still felt weird saying that. "… That's my job"

"No, your _job_ is to lead our army. Not to be my personal saviour. _I'm_ the Morrigan, _I'm_ the one who should be keeping _you_ safe. Don't get me wrong; this whole Queen thing is pretty awesome but; sometimes I wish we lived like normal people. Don't you?" Lauren asked.

Bo had to really think about her next answer, if the other Bo was evil enough to chop someone's hand off and enjoy it, then there was no way she was the _normal life_ kind of girl. "No, we are who we are and we shouldn't be ashamed. We should be proud" she really hoped that was the right choice.

In the little time she'd been here, Bo had realised that her own counterpart was unapologetic. Much like herself, but she know where to draw the line. Her evil twin probably did too, but she didn't care.

Lauren just looked at her, but suddenly smiled. "I knew you'd say something like that" That was just like her, embracing the darkness.

"Of course you did. I'm just gonna get a glass of water, I'll be right back" Bo smiled back, then slipped out of the bed and went for the door.

With Lauren sleeping, she finally had time to take a look around.

 **Light Fae Compound, Dungeons – World #1**

Lauren had been waiting for Bo's counterpart to wake up. But it was taking a long time. So, she managed to get a hold of Kenzi in the meantime. And she was just as worried as Lauren was about the real Bo. More importantly, if she was okay.

"Isn't Lachlan doing anything to get her back?" Kenzi asked.

Unfortunately, Lauren shook her head. "He said there's nothing we can do on our end. The Sphere, is the only thing that can bring Bo back and she took it with her. We just have to hope she figures it out where she is"

"And what about this Faux Bo?" Kenzi looked at the woman chained to the chair inside the cell. "What did she say to you before Lachlan knocked her out?"

That was still a weird subject for Lauren. "Uh, not much. Just that she knew I wasn't _her_ Lauren. And something about us being married for over a hundred years. I'm still wrapping my mind around that"

"Wait? What?" Kenzi didn't understand.

"Lachlan said she's from a world that's parallel to our own so, if I'm human _here_ ; then I must be Fae wherever she's from. The thought of that makes me a little nervous" Lauren folded her arms, leaning against the cell.

She couldn't imagine being Fae.

Kenzi was blown away, "Wow, this's heavy. Bo's smart, she'll find a way back to us. I know it" she had to keep thinking that.

"I wouldn't count on it"

They both turned to the cell, where Bo's counterpart had woken up and was smirking at them. "Nice of you to join us" Lauren said.

"No it's not…" Bo hated looking at an imposter. She took a whiff of the air. "… Humans. I knew you smelt different. Which means you're not a shifter, I must be in some kind of alternate dimension. What is this place?"

Lauren was impressed by how quickly she figured it out. "This is _our_ world. From what we understand, it's the exact opposite to yours. We don't want to hurt you—"

Bo laughed. "Nothing can hurt me!" She lifted her arms from the chair and broke the chains. "I am Ysabeau McCorrigan! Daughter of Hades!" She pulled apart the chains on her feet. "Granddaughter of the Blood King!" She stood. "And Wife, of the Morrigan!" She went to try the cage door but it shocked her.

Lachlan had upgraded the security since the Garuda's arrival. He had every cage in the dungeon spelled to contain any and all types of monster. Including Bo, if need be.

So many things in her sentence made Lauren and Kenzi's jaws drop to the floor. Like how she was the daughter of Hades, their Bo had no clue who her Father was. Was their lineage the same, or was that altered? But one thing in particular stood out for Lauren.

"The Morrigan? In your world, I'm the Morrigan?!" Lauren couldn't breathe, she must've been really evil.

Kenzi officially found this cool, "Ooh! Do me! Who am I in your world? A rockstar? Oh, no! I'm an actress right? I can totally see myself being a movie star!"

Bo looked at her angrily, "You're Kenzi Malikov. And you're my mortal enemy. I had you executed a couple months ago, it was pretty spectacular" she hated Kenzi with a passion.

And that kind of broke Kenzi's heart. "Seriously? But, we're best friends. No, we're practically sisters"

"That notion makes me sick" Bo spat out.

Lauren understood it though, "Since you and Bo love each other here, it must mean you _hate_ each other over there. The opposite of a friend is an enemy. Don't let it get to you Kenzi" she touched her arm gently.

The sound of Bo's derisive snort was enough to interrupt them, "This place disgusts me. Let me out of this cell right now, or I swear to Hades I will lay waste to everyone you've ever met!" Her eyes shined blue as she yelled.

"Well, you definitely have our Bo's temper…" Kenzi new that look well. Most of the time it was when she'd borrow Bo's boots without asking. "… So, is that all you are; a daughter and a Wife?"

Bo calmed down, "I am also the General of the Dark Army, and a rather merciless executioner. That's why, when I get out of this little box; I'm gonna make you wish you never locked me up!" Her calm was gone.

"Look, we don't want to fight you. We just want our Bo back. As soon as she returns you can go back to your world and we'll all go back to living our lives" Lauren said. No harm, no foul.

But Bo just laughed, "What makes you think _your_ Bo is still alive?" She stepped towards the bars, but kept a safe distance. "You may be a weak human in this world, but _my_ Lauren? She's powerful, strong, and loves me enough to kill for me. Your Bo is probably dead already" that's why she loved her Wife.

That thought did cross Lauren's mind, especially if her counterpart was evil enough. But she was still betting on one thing. "If she loves you as much as you say, then she won't be able to hurt our Bo. I can guarantee that" she'd never be able to hurt this one.

Bo just laughed, "Why? Because it's not something _you'd_ be able to do? That's why you're weak. If my Wife was here she'd kill you too. Seeing herself as a defenceless human would make her sick"

"Well then it's a good thing she's not, isn't it? And by the way, I might be human but I'm far from weak!" Lauren got angry, "If I wanted you dead, you would be! So, how about you keep your mouth shut?"

"Hmm…" Bo folded her arms, looking at her. "… Maybe there're some similarities after all. You both have the same _'feel my wrath'_ look" She could see it.

After hearing that, Lauren calmed down and stepped away from the cage. "I'm not a killer by nature, but that doesn't mean I won't do what I have to for the people I love"

Kenzi stepped in front of her, "Why don't you just relax? You're not going anywhere, not until we get our Bo back. Hopefully that'll be soon" She was praying for it.

"Do a lot of _hoping_ around here, do you?" Bo asked. "Why do I get the feeling it doesn't do you any good most of the time?" She could sense something in the air.

"God never gives us more than we can handle" Kenzi said. This Bo was very bleak.

That was hilarious. "Oh wow! Is that the kind of crap your world believes in?" Bo hated this world even more by the second.

Lauren looked at her. "Everyone has their faith. What do you have in your world? Who do you believe in?" They had to believe in something.

"I believe in myself, in my power, and my love. It gives me strength. As for your faith, it's a complete waste of time. I used to believe in a God. That God, was my Father. But all he fed me were lies. So, I burned him alive. He took hours to die, but it made for a good show" Bo smiled thinking about.

Kenzi leaned closer to Lauren, "Is she for real?" Who would think watching someone burn to death would be fun?

All Lauren could do was nod. "I think so. We just need to remember, this isn't _our_ Bo. Okay?" She whispered back to her.

"Yeah, you're right" Kenzi found it hard, she looked exactly the same.

 **Dark Fae Compound, Private Quarters – World #2**

Bo had been looking at the sphere for the last twenty minutes. She checked on Lauren in that time and she hadn't moved a muscle. Clearly being the Morrigan was a tiring job. Bo didn't understand why the Sphere wasn't working. It was like it was dead.

Maybe it was.

She realised she'd been looking at this all wrong. Lachlan told her that the Sphere acted like a power source. A battery was a power source, and they would get depleted if used too much. Maybe that's what happened. The sphere had run out of juice. But how would she charge it up?

It wasn't something she could figure out by herself. She needed help. And if there was one man she could bet her money on to help her, it was her trusted Grandfather. The only problem was, she didn't know what kind of man he was in this world.

What if he was a dick?

"Babe?"

Bo jumped when she heard Lauren's voice. Hearing that pet name was even worse than hearing the word Wife. It took a while to get used to. "Yeah?"

"Why haven't you come back to bed?" Lauren walked towards her, fully clothed as if she was going somewhere.

So, Bo turned the subject around onto her. "I think the better question is, where're _you_ going at this hour?" It was one in the morning. Too early to be up.

Lauren sighed, "Vex escaped from the dungeons and he's roaming the halls somewhere. Once again Dyson has proved useless in following orders, I don't know what you ever saw in him" She went to grab her boots.

"Me neither…" Bo just agreed with her. It was safer. "… So, you're going after him?" She meant Vex.

Nodding, Lauren slipped her boots on and zipped up each side. "You know what they say; if you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself—" she paused when she saw something on the couch. "What's that?" It looked like a metal Ball.

Bo didn't know what to say, she had to think of something on the spot. "Uh, I'm not sure. I found it while I was out today" she really hoped that was believable.

The feeling Lauren kept having that Bo was acting strange, was getting stronger. And she wasn't usually wrong about these types of things. "Huh, Okay. Well uh, you might not want to but why don't you take it to Trick? I'd rather not have him back in our lives, but if you're that in need of help"

Why wouldn't she want him in their lives? That was worrying. "Me neither, but I really need to know what this is. It could be useful against Evony" Bo smiled, finally getting confirmation that there was in fact a Trick in this world. She just hoped he was in the same place.

"Then you should go. I shouldn't be too long. It's only Vex. But just in case it takes a while, don't wait up. Okay?" Lauren got a nod, then gave her a kiss goodbye before running out of the room.

Bo let out a breath of relief, she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She had to find Trick and see if he could fix this damn sphere so she could go home. It was four in the morning, but she was betting that Trick would be up. Especially if he was still a bar owner.

 **Kingdom – Later**

Instead of waiting for the sun to come up, Bo decided to pay a visit to Trick now. If he was still the owner of the Dal, then he'd still be up serving customers. When she left the Compound, she expected her Camaro to be parked outside.

But when she asked the attendant for her keys, he gave her the keys to a very sleek black jaguar. Sufficed to say, she was enjoying this aspect of the experience. She drove in style to where the Dal was in her world.

Not only was the city different than her own, but Trick's beloved Dal Rhiata wasn't a homey pub like in her world. It was a club, called Kingdom. This world just got worse by the second. Further proof that she needed to leave, while she still could.

Like she thought, it was still open.

The line was long, almost a hundred people were queuing for entry. It must've been a hot club. She went to the front of the queue, that one guy seemed to take notice of. "Back of the line's that way sweetheart!"

Bo just looked at him, she would've been more subtle in her own world. But if she was meant to be this Bo, then she was as bad as they came. "Excuse me?"

"Excuse yourself!" He was drunk. "No cuts!"

She just laughed, then without warning struck him in his face. Due to how drunk he was, he just face planted the pavement. "Anyone else have a problem with me cutting?" She turned to the others lined up.

They all shook their heads in terror, they knew who she was. Pity that guy didn't.

"Apologies Mrs. McCorrigan…" the bouncer addressed her, but saw her frown. "… Are you alright?" He wondered if he spoke out of turn.

But it wasn't that, Bo was just confused as to why he called her Mrs. McCorrigan. She knew why he used Mrs, it was because she was married. But, was she not a Dennis in this world? Unless, she never got adopted here, Aife must've kept her.

"Never better. Is my Grandfather around?" She asked him.

He gestured to the door, "Follow me"

Bo followed him inside, and saw a massive spectacle before her. There were dancers, fire breathers, a slamming DJ, and one hell of a bar. This Trick was doing well for himself. She continued to follow the bouncer as he led her to the back and up a set of stairs until they came to a door.

She was let inside, and saw Trick sitting in a large quilted leather chair behind his wooden desk. Like a throne. He was even wearing a flashy suit, and smoking a pipe. Since when did he do that?

"Has hell finally frozen over?" He asked her.

"Pardon?" Bo wasn't following.

He just sat there. "I was under the impression you wanted nothing to do with me. Yet here you are. What'd you want Bo?"

Bo got the sense that they weren't close in this world. That was a shame. "I found something I thought you might be interested in, maybe even take a look at?" She reached into the bag she brought with her, and pulled out the Sphere.

Once Trick caught a glimpse of it, he jumped up from his chair and approached her. "I haven't seen one of these for four centuries…" he took it from her. "… Where did you find it?"

She couldn't think of an answer, and since she knew they weren't close she didn't think she needed to give one. "Not your concern. I tried activating it but it's broken, can you fix it?"

He knew what this was, and more importantly what it did. He just didn't know why she wanted to use it. "Do you know what this does?"

That almost made Bo laugh out loud, of course she knew. "I have a pretty good idea, yeah. So, can you fix it or not?"

"Maybe…" he turned to her, "… But it'll take a while. This particular item is in need of charging. There's only one person with enough magic to replace what's been lost. And that's a Shaman. If only your Wife hadn't made them extinct, I'd be able to get it back to you a lot sooner"

Another thing Bo had to play along with. "Lauren had her reasons. Don't expect me to side with them over my Wife" She was getting used to saying that now.

It was oddly appealing.

"I don't. In any case, it'll take me a few days to find a Shaman willing to risk their life for a favour. Give me three days" he said.

Normally, Bo would tell him to take his time. But she was on the clock, and her counterpart didn't sound like the type to wait around for anyone. "You have _one_ …" she saw his face, but he didn't question her or talk back. "… See that it's fixed by noon tomorrow"

"Bo?"

She wasn't just about to get to the door, but now she had to turn back to him. When would this nightmare end? "What?" She wasn't polite about it.

"Your Mother keeps asking about you. Do you think you'll ever want to see her?" He asked.

That was something Bo didn't know how to answer. And she had to come to terms with the fact that Aife was alive here. But was she as crazy as her counterpart? "I uh—I'm not sure I'm ready yet" she hoped that was consistent with their relationship.

He understood. "That's fair. I know what she did, is hard to forgive. And I'm sure, Lauren hasn't gotten over it yet either. I just want you to know that Aife's really trying to make amends"

Bo wanted to ask him what Aife did, but she should know that already. So, she couldn't. "I'm sure she is, but I still need time"

"Of course. I'll get started on this…" he referred to the Sphere. "… I'll send for you when it's done"

She left the office without another word, still wondering what the hell Aife did that was so terrible. Trick said Lauren probably hadn't forgiven her either. This whole place, made her head spin. Almost to the point where it was going to pop off. She just wanted to go home.

As she exited the club, she made her way back to her lovely black jag. She got out her keys and went to unlock the door, but suddenly she was blinded by something going over her head. She struggled in her attacker's grip. But they were strong.

The man struck her on the head, knocking her out. "Let's get her in the truck! Hurry, before someone sees!" He carried her to a black truck, and laid her down in the back before running to the passenger side. "Let's go!" He told the driver.

The truck sped off into the night.

Escaping as fast as it could.

 **Dark Fae Compound**

After many hours of searching the entire compound, which was no easy task; Lauren finally got word from one of her soldiers that Vex was back in custody down in the dungeons. She made her way down there, hoping to get some information out of him. Seemed only fair since his escape disrupted her R.E.M. cycle.

"Oh Vexy!" She entered the cage, seeing him bound and hanging from the wall by chains. "What am I gonna do with you? I mean, first you try to steal something very important to me; and then you reject my hospitality by trying to escape. You're starting to hurt my feelings" she faked sadness.

Vex spat at her, "Feelings? You have a black heart, you wouldn't know the first thing about having feelings! I don't care what you do to me, I will die knowing I served my purpose. I vowed to serve my Queen until my last breath. If that's today, then so be it" he held his head high.

"Such loyalty to your leader…" Lauren approached him. "… See, this's what happens when you loosen the reigns on your chattel. You become opportunists. Thinking you can do anything and not worry about the consequences. Dyson can relate—" she spun around to her soldier. "Can't you Dyson?"

Dyson stood awkwardly, he didn't want to rehash this. "I thought Vex was the one being interrogated, not me"

That tone, was enough to make Lauren mad. "Do you wanna try that again?" She stared into his eyes, seeing the fear in them. "I am merely showing Vex, what happens when people piss me off. Why don't you tell him?"

He stepped in front of her and stood closer to Vex, "If you don't talk, she _will_ make you suffer the most excruciating death imaginable. You may think you don't care, and maybe you don't. But trust me, you'll care when she starts tearing your flesh after she burns it"

Vex was clearly terrified. But, he still had faith in his own Queen. "I will not break"

"I believed that too, once…" Dyson knew there was no getting through to him. "… But now I have this scar. Everyday, it reminds me of how wrong I was. Good luck on the other side" he stepped away, and went to man the door like always.

Lauren resumed her earlier position, "Just in case you're confused; this is _your_ consequence"

"Then kill me!" He begged for it.

She thought it over. He was no good to her like this. If there was one thing Vex wouldn't do, it was blab. He'd take Evony's secrets to his grave if it meant protecting her. So, he was useless. "You know what Vex? I'm going to grant your wish. If you wanna die, then who am I to stand in the way of that? Any last words?" She thought she'd ask.

He just looked at her, remaining quiet.

That was it. "You're loyal to a fault Vex, that's an admirable quality. But, unfortunately; that quality means nothing to me. And it certainly won't save you" she placed both hands on the sides of his head.

Dyson could only watch, as she used her hands to electrocute him. He began foaming at the mouth, seizing from the damage in his brain. His scar seemed like a blessing compared to a death like that. He waited until she was finished, he could smell Vex's flesh smoking.

"I'll have him buried in the badlands with the others" He had buried many traitors and intruders out there for her, and some friends who got on her bad side.

As she shook off her hands, they always tingled a little after she used her lightening. "You do that. And Dyson?" She stopped beside him, and in a second grabbed his throat and began squeezing. "Next time, try a little less attitude. Or I promise you, I won't stop at scarring your face. Got me?"

"Yes!" He struggled.

"Yes, what?" Lauren didn't take that for an answer.

He groaned, feeling his voice strain. "Yes, my Queen!" As soon as he said it, she dropped him. He held his throat, coughing. "Forgive me"

"Not likely…" Lauren wasn't the forgiving kind. "… Just do your job. And remember, that you're only here because I'm _allowing_ it. I could kill you with a single finger, and tonight I'd still sleep like a baby"

"Understood…" he gave a bow. "… Permission to leave?" He didn't want to challenge her again.

She gave a nod. "Granted" after that he ran off. It was fun instilling fear into people. Now all she had to do was kill Evony and her life would be perfect.

But now that Vex was taken care of, she could finally go spend time with her Wife now.

 **Unknown Location**

When Bo opened her eyes, she saw nothing. She had a bag over her head or sack. She heard mumbling voices, but this bag was too thick for her to hear them clearly. Suddenly, light shined on her face as the bag was pulled off. She blinked, adjusting to the light. As she did, she saw none other than Evony before her.

Only, she wasn't the well dressed Morrigan Bo knew back in her world. This Evony, was dressed in black tactical gear. She had a scar across her neck, like someone had cut her throat, and a rather nasty burn that covered her left eye. She covered it with an eyepatch.

And finally, she had a robotic right hand for the one she lost. Which Bo knew was her evil counterpart's doing. The one thing she couldn't do, was blow her cover. So, she had to act the part once again. "You have some nerve, kidnapping _me_!"

"I must say, you've really nailed that act. Very impressive, bravo!" Evony smiled at her. "We know who you are. Who you _really_ are" she made eyes at her.

But Bo didn't know if she was telling the truth. It could've been a trick. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Evony pulled up a chair opposite her and sat down. "It means, that an ally of mine who's gifted with the ability of Foresight; told me about your arrival. You were brought here by some ancient relic, right?" She didn't get an answer.

Only a distrusting look.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way you were brought here. But we can't be too careful. I know you're not Bo McCorrigan, you come from a world that's the opposite to ours. I want to help you get home" Evony said.

This Evony was nicer, but Bo wasn't stupid. "In exchange for what?"

"You're alive, which means Lauren hasn't figured you out yet. I want you to take advantage of that fact, and kill her. She's everything that's wrong with this world, and she needs to go" Evony had a chance here.

But Bo didn't know if she could. It wasn't the Lauren she knew, but it still looked like her. How could she kill her? She'd have that image in her head forever. "I don't think I can"

"Why not? What is she to you? She's nothing!" Evony then realised the look on her face. "Oh my god! Are you in love with her? You _just_ got here!" It was ridiculous.

"There's a Lauren in my world too, and she's kind, and good. I love _her_ , not this one. I've seen the things she's capable of. That's not _my_ Lauren. _But_ , I don't think I can hurt her either" Bo spoke honestly.

Evony was shocked. "What're the odds that you'd be drawn together in two separate worlds? That's why I hate soulmates. I need you for my plan to work" she had to do this while she had the chance.

Bo just shrugged, she couldn't kill Lauren. Evil or not, she loved her. And she didn't want to go back to her own world, and have that memory burned into her brain every time she looked at the real Lauren. "You'll have to find another way"

"No, I won't…" Evony decided to resort to torture instead. This Bo didn't seem as tough as the other one. "… You're not leaving here until you see things my way. Even if I have to bring you to the brink of death, you're gonna see that _my_ way; is the _only_ way"

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next One. Get ready for some explanations about what Lauren is, and what she can do. Only two chapters to go! Get your reviews in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I See Your True Colours**

 **Light Fae Compound, Lauren's Office – World #1**

Kenzi was having a hard time trying to get over the fact that she and Bo weren't best friends in the alternate world. Mostly because if it was really supposed to be an opposite of their own world, then why didn't Bo and Lauren hate each other over there too?

Bo never said it, but Kenzi could tell Lauren was the one she always thought about.

She had a front row seat to the pain, when Lauren continued things with Nadia. Bo was heartbroken all over again.

Being that she and Lauren were going to spend the remainder of their time, together; Kenzi thought it best to get some answers out of her regarding Bo. "I know this might be a sore subject for you, but do you blame Bo for what happened to Nadia?

Lauren was caught off guard by that question, she had to put her hot cup of coffee down. "I did, for the first five seconds. But then, I realised that if Bo hadn't killed her; I'd be the one dead. There was nothing in Nadia's eyes that I recognised, not until she was dying. He had full control of her" she meant the Garuda.

"He's gonna pay for everything's he's done" Kenzi promised her. No one deserved to go through this pain. And she herself had to let go of Nate, for his own good.

"For that to happen we need Bo back. Does _she_ think I'm mad at her?" Lauren wondered.

Kenzi didn't really want to say too much, that was Bo's place. "She's definitely worried. You're the last person she ever wanted to hurt. She's gonna kill me for telling you this, but; she loves you Lauren. It's been clear to me for a while, but I think she's scared of getting her heart broken again. You can thank Dyson for that" she hated him for that.

But she also loved him.

Hearing that made Lauren smile, "I love her too. I made a mistake when I brought Nadia home after she woke up. I thought staying with her was the right thing to do—like I owed it to her. But, every night I went to sleep and all I thought about was Bo. It's been that way for a long time"

"Well, let's hope she gets back to us soon. Then you can tell her yourself. If Bo number _two_ is any indication, I'd hate to think what that other world is like. Do you think she's doing okay over there?" Kenzi worried like crazy.

"I have no choice but to believe she is, if I don't then I'll just worry and that'll get us nowhere. I don't believe that there's no other way to get to her though, maybe we should call Trick? He might have a solution that Lachlan doesn't" Lauren went to her desk, and quickly dialled Trick's number.

Kenzi was all for it. "When it doubt, call the T-man!" If anyone could help it was him.

 **Dungeons**

Bo paced in her cell, she tried the door a few times but the cage kept electrocuting her. She had to get out of this place. "Hey?!" She called to the guard assigned to watch her. "I need the bathroom!" She told him.

"Hold it" he replied.

If he was closer to her, she'd have snapped his neck in an instant for that attitude. But she had a feeling that kind of behaviour wasn't going to get her anywhere. "Come on man, I just wanna use the bathroom. Please! You can even shackle me if you want"

He exhaled, walking towards the cell. As soon as he stuck his key in the lock, the electric field powered down and he opened the door. "Turn around, put your hands behind your back!" He had his gun at the ready. She did as he asked, so he slowly approached her holding his shackles.

She felt him secure one on her left hand, but before he could get the other she spun around and kicked his crotch hard. Then used the chain of the shackles and wrapped them around his neck, pulling as hard as she could until she heard a loud snap.

Breaking necks was her thing. "Moron!" She kicked his back and watched him fall.

As he laid there, she searched him for he keys and unlocked the shackle on her left hand. Now it was time to get out of here, she had to find a way to get back to her world.

She missed it, and she missed her Wife.

 **Light Fae Compound, Interrogation — World #2**

Evony had been trying to get through to Bo for over an hour now, and she was getting nowhere. "Well, you're definitely as stubborn as your bitchy counterpart. I'm the good guy here—" she heard her laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?"

Bo shook her head. "Sorry, it's just—" she found that hilarious. "I can't take you seriously when you say that. See, in my world? _You_ are the Morrigan, and a huge pain in the ass for me. You can see why I have a hard time trusting you, knowing what I know"

How could she trust this Evony?

"I guess your world really is a mirror of ours. See, here I'm the Ash. Leader of the Light, and an advocate for everything that's good in our world. Which these days, isn't very much. Thanks to your Wi—your _counterpart's_ Wife" Evony took a seat in front of her again.

"I just don't understand how all this's possible…" Bo needed someone to talk to about this. "… How can there be a world opposite to my own?"

Evony understood her confusion, "There's two sides to everything. You've really never been taught this stuff? About alternate worlds or magical gateways?"

"Honestly, I've only been part of the Fae world for two years. My Mother gave me up when I was born and I was raised by Humans. Until I turned fifteen, I thought I was just like them. Boy was I wrong" Bo let out a laugh.

Those were the days.

"Unchain her…" Evony waved to one of her men, and waited for him to unlock Bo's chains. "… I see no evil in you. Makes a change from the Bo _we_ know" she didn't see her as a threat.

Bo stood, rubbing her wrists. "Yeah, so I've heard. I know she was the one who took your hand. Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" She didn't think it would.

Evony smiled, at least she was nice. "Not so much. Besides, I've upgraded since then…" She flexed her robotic hand, it was attached to sensors in her brain which allowed her full function. "… Can't do much about this one though" she pointed to her eyepatch.

"Did I—" Bo had to remind herself that it wasn't _her_ that did this stuff. "Was that _her_ doing too?"

"Oh no, this honour belongs to her Wife. I assume you haven't seen her in action yet?" Evony got a no from her. "Lauren has the ability of Electrokenesis. She has electricity coursing through her body, it makes her strong, and she can channel it to heal herself too. There's no one in this world like her" she was a little jealous.

Who wouldn't be?

Bo was blown away, "That makes sense. In my world, Lauren's Human. She's owned by the Light Fae and has been a slave for over five years. People call her weak, and that makes her feel powerless. Of course her opposite would be strong and feared"

"Sounds like she's had a rough go of it" Evony couldn't picture Lauren as a Human. Not when she was so ruthless here.

That was an understatement. "Yeah, you could say that. So, she did that to your face?" Bo asked.

Evony nodded, "On the day of her inauguration, I led a team to try and stop it. We fought, I managed to cut her up pretty good but she shot her lightening at me. If she hadn't been weakened by the fight, she probably would've blown my head off" she remembered that day.

It was a massacre.

"Look, I wanna help you. And I want more than anything to get home. But, I figured the Sphere was the only way for that to happen. Are you telling me there's another way?" Bo needed to go home.

"If the Sphere opened a gateway to this world, then it was no doubt made by Warlocks. If we can find one with enough power, they could open a portal to send you home. But as much as I'd like to help you, I can't without you helping _me_ too" Evony wanted this war to end.

And the only way for that to happen, was for Lauren to die.

Bo thought about it, maybe this was the only way. To help Evony and go home. Whatever happened later, she'd have to live with it. She just had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't the Lauren she knew.

"Okay, I'll do it…" she said. "… I'll kill her"

Evony shook her hand with a smile. "Good to have you on board, Bo"

It was finally time for their nightmare to end.

 **Dark Fae Compound**

When Lauren finally got back to her quarters, she didn't find Bo in bed where she left her. It was almost seven in the morning, she should've been sleeping. Lauren could only assume that Bo went to Trick like they discussed. Normally, she'd go in search of her.

But Trick's bar was somewhere she didn't want to go. If she set eyes on him, she'd probably end up killing him. And even though Bo felt the same sometimes, she knew deep down her Wife wouldn't want her only Grandfather murdered.

No matter how justifiable the act would be.

Sleeping without Bo, made Lauren uneasy. So, she went to her throne room and sat on her large chair. She just needed a minute to breathe. So, she closed her eyes and let the back of her head hit the chair. Just a minute of utter silence, that's all she needed.

"My Queen!"

Damn it! So close.

She opened her eyes and saw two of her guards running in, panicked. "What is it? Please don't tell me we have another intruder" she couldn't be asked for that. Her hands were still tingling from electrocuting Vex.

Only one of them had the courage to say what they came here to say, "No, not that. It's the General, I'm afraid she's missing" they both watched her face fall. And they were praying that she didn't take out her anger on them.

She was good at that.

Lauren stood from her throne, "Missing? What do you mean, she's missing?" She approached them. "Where is she?!"

"We don't know. She was seen exiting the Kingdom, and we have one witness who claims they saw two men jump out of a van and grab her. He didn't see which way they went" he told her.

But Lauren knew who it was. "Doesn't matter. I know who took her. It was Evony—" she took a breath, although it was hard to stay calm right now. "Oh, when I find her; I'm gonna obliterate her from this earth! Where's Dyson?!"

"He's at the scene, trying to pick up a scent" the guard answered.

That was pointless. "Tell him, to get his worthless ass over to the Light Fae Compound. If it takes him this long to pick up a scent, then he's the most useless Shifter on this side of the river. You can tell him I said that too" she only kept him around because she loved to beat on him.

Maybe it was cruel, but she didn't care.

"As you wish my Queen" he ran off to do as she said.

Lauren looked at the other guard who stayed. "I need a convoy ready to go, and I needed it ten minutes ago! What are you waiting for? GO!" She watching run away in terror.

It was time to get her girl back.

 **Light Fae Compound, Throne Room – Later**

They went over a solid plan, Evony figured it was going to be easy because Lauren thought Bo was her Wife. But Bo knew better than to underestimate Lauren. _Any_ version of her. "She must know you've been taken by now, this'll be her first stop" Evony said.

"Won't she be suspicious if she turns up and there's not a scratch on me?" Bo guessed. "I mean, we're supposed to hate each other, right?"

That was true. "Well, we can fix that. As long as you're willing to take the hit? You'll be better off in the end, trust me. Besides, you're still a Succubus. You'll heal eventually" Evony liked this Bo, but she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't enjoy hitting her.

Especially since she shared the face of her enemy.

Bo sighed, she hated this plan already. "Alright, just make it quick. Okay?" She stood with her hands behind her back. Waiting to take the brunt of it.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Evony balled up her fist and struck Bo in her face. She got her good in the mouth, so much so she was spitting blood. "You good?" They had to do more than that.

Recovering, Bo touched her mouth and her lip was split in half and bleeding. "Yeah, I'm good. Keep it going!" She braced herself.

Kicking it up a notch, Evony used her robotic hand to push Bo to the ground. "Okay, that's enough. Here…" she held her up, and saw the massive graze on her face made by the floor. "… If that doesn't win you sympathy, I don't know what will"

Bo felt dizzy, and she was in a lot of pain. "This better be worth it…" she spat out more blood. Suddenly, she heard an alarm sound around her. "… She's here" it was a breach.

Evony had to go now. "You know what to do. Just remember, it's not the Lauren you love. This Lauren, is a callous monster. And if she knew who you really were, she'd kill you without blinking. I promise, I will send you home once she's dead. You have my blood oath" she took Bo's hand and held it tight.

"Thank you" Bo never thought she'd see the day where she and Evony would be allies. She decided to milk it and dropped to the floor in a heap. Pretending to be out cold. She thought the door she heard opening for Evony running out the back exit like she said she was going to do. But it was, it was Lauren and her men entering forcefully.

Evony thought she had time to escape, but she should've guessed Lauren would use her powers to appear quicker. Her Electrokenesis allowed her to move faster than lightening. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up" she had to play the part if Bo was going to succeed.

Lauren's eyes sparkled red as she caught a glimpse of her beaten Wife on the ground. "You really think that was wise?" she referred to hurting Bo.

With a shrug, Evony kept her distance. "You know me, I'm all about seizing opportunities. Don't worry though, she didn't break. I was really hoping she would, especially when I split her lip open-" she ducked when Lauren shot a stream of lightening her way. "Missed me!"

"I've got plenty more where that came from!" Lauren shot a few more blasts at her, taking out a few of Evony's men. "What's the matter Evony? Too afraid to face me one on one? I don't blame you, you'd be dead within seconds if you did"

Evony hated her so much. "Yeah? Come at me bitch!" she knew she should've been fleeing at this point, but it was so hard not to bite back at the person she hated more than anything in the world.

"It'd be my pleasure!" Lauren was about to blast her, when suddenly she was pushed out of the way as a few bullets where shot her way. She rolled over and found Dyson getting to his feet beside her, he pushed her down. "What the hell?" She saw that Evony had escaped. "I had her!" she shoved him hard. "I could've ended this!"

"You would've died!" he said. "Two bullets were shot right at you and you were too concerned with blasting Evony to notice! I saved your life! You're welcome" he dusted himself off.

Lauren wasn't going to show him gratitude. "You want thanks?" she stared at him. "For what? It's your job to lay your life on the line for me. If you don't, then what good are you?" she stopped arguing when she heard Bo groaning.

"Lauren?" She mumbled, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm here. I got you, everything's okay!" Lauren helped her up, touching her face and seeing the damage. "I have to go after her before she's gone for good!" Her eyes showed nothing by darkness.

"She's long gone…" Bo stopped her. "… Can you just take me home? I hate this place" she leaned on her ready to leave, but Lauren passed her over to a guard. She watched as Lauren unleashed her power.

When Evony described it before, Bo had no idea it looked like this. Streams of red lightening shot out of Lauren's hands, as she blew Evony's Throne to bits. Along with everything behind it.

Seeing her so powerful, made Bo scared. If she screwed this assassination attempt up, she was as good as dead.

Lauren ceased her power, taking a breath. "Now we can go" she took Bo's arm and helped her walk to the exit.

 **Light Fae Compound – World #1**

After Bo escaped the Dungeons, she got to the upper levels. This place looked exactly like her home but it was different. It was bright, and modern. It was disgusting. She liked living in a dark ominous bubble, that's who she was. She thought every guard she came across would try to catch her, but they didn't.

Because they thought she was the Bo from this world.

Which got her to thinking. This could be fun. She walked the halls, trying to find the exit. But she passed the throne room on her way, finding it empty. It looked different than the one her Wife had.

"Bo?"

She turned around and saw Dyson's ugly face smiling at her. She dated him in her world, but he was a bastard and she traded up for someone better. Clearly, her counterpart was friends with him. Using that term made her sick. "What?"

Dyson frowned slightly, her tone was a little off. "Are you okay? You seem a little rattled"

"Well you know, life's a bitch sometimes. So many things going on, sometimes it's a lot" she totally made that up on the spot, maybe she was good at this.

He nodded, "Yeah, the Garuda's got everyone on high alert. I actually travelled to find the Wolf Spirit, hoping she could shed some light on how to defeat him" he'd spent days in the desert.

Bo folded her arms, smirking. The Garuda was a rodent, she killed one in her world. Rather easily. "Oh really? And what did she say exactly?"

"She told me about a clash between the Wolf and the Eagle. Meaning, that it looks like it's on me to fight him. Not you, that's what you wanted right? Being the Champion's spread you a little thin" He was happy to take the burden.

After hearing that, Bo couldn't contain her laugh. "You really think _you_ are strong enough to kill the Garuda? Wow, your ego must be a mile long. A Garuda, is a creature of immense strength. You're just a shifter, all you're good for is playing fetch"

"Excuse me?" Dyson asked. "What's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself. I get that you're stressed—"

"You're right Dyson, I am stressed. I'm also tired, and I'm bored; of you!" She grabbed his throat, squeezing tight. "I thought you were a buzzkill in my world, but clearly you're worse here"

This was really fun.

He tried to pry her hands away, but she was strong. Much stronger than she should've been. "Bo, please—"

"What was that?" Bo acted as if she couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry, you're gonna have to be a little louder!" She tightened her grip. "Ugh, this's boring!" She dropped him to the floor. "Count yourself lucky Wolf-boy, you're not worth killing today" she walked off.

Dyson coughed, trying to catch his breath. What the hell just happened? Why would Bo attack him like that?

"Dyson?!" Kenzi ran over with Lauren at her side. "Are you okay?" She tried to help him.

Lauren took over, checking him. "He's okay, I don't think anything's broken. Probably just bruised. Dyson? Where did Bo go?"

He pointed a thumb behind him, "Foyer. What's wrong with her? She just attacked me for no reason" he rubbed his sore neck.

"Long story, we'll fill you in later but right now we've gotta go after her before she kills anyone else. Can you walk?" Kenzi asked.

Dyson nodded, getting to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can track her scent, but we've gotta move quick. She can't have gotten far" he walked with Kenzi and Lauren to the foyer.

They heard shouting and yelling before they rounded the corner, but as they did they saw Bo fighting a bunch of guards. Lauren had put the place on lockdown before they found Dyson. Which means the guards would've tried to stop her from leaving. Clearly, she wasn't having it.

"I got this!" Lauren pulled a tranq gun from her belt, and shot Bo four times in her back. "There, that ought to keep her out for a while. We need to get her back to the Dungeons"

Dyson ran over to his ex, picking her unconscious body up into his arms. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" He didn't like being in the dark.

"We will, but we have to get her contained first. Hurry!" Lauren led him back to the Dungeons with Kenzi following behind.

 **Dungeons**

Lauren and Kenzi spent the last ten minutes explaining to Dyson what had been going on. He tried to wrap his mind around the idea that there were two worlds. "So, _she_ isn't Bo?" He pointed to the unconscious imposter in the cell. "But, she smells exactly like her"

"Of course she does, her scent won't change just because she's from an alternate world. All that matters, is that we got her back in the cage. This could've been a lot worse if she escaped. She'd probably go on a murder spree" Lauren hated that she couldn't do anything.

She just wanted to get Bo back.

The sound of groaning, brought their eyes to the cage. Bo pushed up off the ground, laughing as she saw the three of them outside the cell. She didn't think she'd end up back inside here. "I guess you think you've got me beat, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah…" Dyson said. "… If you didn't share Bo's face, I'd kill you for this" he pointed at his bruised neck.

"You're lucky I stopped there…" Bo smirked, "… You know, in my world you're nothing but a low level lacky. I don't know what I ever saw in you. The thought of you makes me wanna vomit" she turned around and sat down on the cot by the wall.

Dyson didn't think Bo could be that brutal, but he just had to remember it wasn't her. "How about you just shut up? You're not going anywhere"

Bo tutted, "Count yourself fortunate that I'm in here, and you're out there. Because if I was, I'd have ripped your tongue out for speaking to me in such a disrespectful manner" she wasn't going to take lip off him, or anyone.

"Wow, you really do think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Kenzi found it funny. "Listen faux Bo, you can threaten us as much as you want. Because after your little stunt earlier, no one will be opening this cell. You can cry, scream, hell you could be bleeding to death and still; we'd leave your ass to rot" they weren't going to make the same mistake.

"Go right ahead. I'll just wait here for my rescue…" Bo sat with her legs folded, and her back against the cold brick wall. "… My Wife will come and get me. And when she does, you're all gonna burn" she chuckled.

Lauren couldn't listen anymore. "Alright, that's enough. Let's leave her to wallow in her failed attempt to escape. Trick's gonna be here soon, he might have something that can help us bring our Bo back. Let's go" she waited for Dyson and Kenzi to start walking towards the door.

"Ooh, Trick's coming! I guess it was too much to ask that the old bastard be dead in this world. Do me a favour and keep him away from me" Bo said.

Kenzi frowned, not understanding why she wouldn't want to see her own Grandfather. "Why?"

Bo gave her the darkest look she'd ever seen. "Because if he comes near me, I'll rip out his innards"

"Don't listen to her guys, let's just go…" Lauren gave her one last look, "… Enjoy your solitude" she turned around and left her to rot.

 **Dark Fae Compound, Throne Room - World #2**

With her Wife hurt, Lauren had her best healers assess her condition. While she herself, tried her hardest to locate Evony. She was going to kill her for what she'd done. She had everyone in on this, trackers, shifters, and seers. She wanted that bitch found in the next hour.

"You're telling me, that you can't find her even though she has only a _handful_ of men protecting her and we have an entire army!"

Dyson bowed his head, "I'm sorry my Queen, we're trying our best-"

"Well your best isn't good enough!" Lauren got so mad, she shot a stream of lightening out of her right hand and blew up an end table. "I WANT HER FOUND! Now go! And if you don't find her this time, the only thing that'll await you will be an excruciating death!" she watched him run off in terror.

He bowed his head again, "Understood" he went to walk away.

But Lauren called him back, wanting to make her threat exceedingly clear. "You've had many strikes with me Dyson. I know I haven't been easy on you, mostly because I don't like you. But, you have remained loyal throughout the decades. I am grateful"

"It was my pleasure" he'd never heard anything so nice from her.

Her smile, suddenly morphed into a scowl as she stopped him from leaving. " _But_ …" she created a thick red lightening bolt in her right hand. "… I wouldn't recommend failing me again. Because I've got a bolt with your name on it—" she held it close to his face.

He could feel the heat radiating off of the bolt and onto his face. It was almost burning him. His heart was thumping, he could hear it.

"And no matter where you are, or how far you try to run; this bolt _will_ find you. And it'll burn a hole right through you. Cool?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" he nodded.

Her scowl went back into a smile. "Then we're good! So, off you go!" She sent him on his way.

Lauren sat on her throne, trying her best to calm down. Her anger wasn't going to get her anywhere, but she couldn't help it. Her power was too strong, and sometimes it had a mind of its own.

She sat there for the next few minutes, until a guard approached her and told her that one of her Seers had some information she needed to see. "Send them in!"

A frail looking man walked into the room, approaching the throne slowly. "My Queen, I bring troubling news about your Wife. I fear she's missing, in another world"

She frowned at him, "What? My Wife is in bed, resting. Do you know what happens to people who waste my time?" she raised her hand, showing him the red electricity sparking around her fingers.

"Allow me to prove it?" he held out his hand. "I gain nothing from lying to you. I am now, and will always be your servant. Please, let me show you what I've seen" he stepped towards her.

Humouring him, Lauren stepped down from her chair and took his hand. She closed her eyes, and saw everything. Bo talking to Evony as if they were friends, her wounds were a ploy, and also heard the conversation they had about her being from a parallel world.

Opening her eyes, she let go of his hand. "If that woman isn't my Wife, then where is the real Bo?" she asked him.

"I believe she switched places with her when she arrived…" he replied. "… Have you seen the relic that brought her here? It's a Sphere, with ancient runes around it. It acts as a gateway to a mirrored world, that's the exact opposite to our own"

Lauren realised, that was the piece of junk she found Bo with early this morning. "I've seen it, but it looked broken…" she remembered telling Bo to take it to Trick. "… I know where it is. If I get it back are you able to use it?"

He nodded. "Of course, I'm familiar with the craftsmanship"

Being that he had just given her important information, Lauren was grateful. And though she was known for her endless rage, she was actually a very gracious person. She gave credit where it was due, and he deserved it. "George?" she called one of her soldiers.

"Yes, my Queen?" George stood with his hands behind his back respectfully.

"Take-" Lauren paused, she didn't know the seer's name. "What's your name?" she asked him, and he told her it was Seamus. "Take Seamus, to the Guest wing and set him up well. He's earned a night of luxury. Thank you for your loyalty, Seamus" she smiled at him.

Seamus was beyond happy, "It was my pleasure, my Queen" he bowed his head.

George gestured to the doors, "Follow me" he led Seamus out of the room and down to the guest wing.

Lauren took a breath, now it was time to deal with the imposter in her home. She felt disgusted that she slept next to that woman, kissed her, touched her. She was so blind. She only hoped that her Wife could forgive her when she returned.

But one thing was for sure; if this imposter didn't tell her where her Wife was and how to get her back, Lauren was going to beat it out of her until she did.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, Lauren knows. What's gonna happen to our Bo?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally going to find out why Dark Bo and Lauren, hate Trick so much. Last chapter before the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Home Is Where The Heart Is**

 **Dark Fae Compound, Private Quarters - World #2**

Lauren made her way to her Quarters, and as she walked in she saw one of her healers sitting beside Bo on the bed. "Leave us…" she waited for him go, then locked the doors behind him. "… How're you feeling?" she walked towards the imposter.

Bo sat up on the bed, "A little sore, but otherwise okay" she had a knife under the sheet, all she had to do was use it. But she was having a hard time coming to terms with doing the evil deed.

"That's good…" Lauren smiled, coming to take a seat beside her. "… That's really good. So uh, did Evony say _why_ she took you? Or what she wanted, at least?"

"Not really, I just woke up with her hitting me. She wasn't really that chatty. Have you found her?" Bo asked.

Shaking her head, Lauren replied with a no. "But don't worry, I will. And I'm gonna show her what happens to those who take the things I love. I'm just trying to figure out why she took you, it's an odd move for her. She must've had something to gain" she kept her cool.

Bo shrugged, "Who knows? She definitely didn't tell me anything. I would've told you if she had"

"Right, because you're _so_ honest; aren't you?" Lauren's face turned serious. "You're a hell of an actress, I'll give you that. But, it's time for this little game to end now. I know who you are" she said.

This was a surprise, "I don't know what you're talking about" Bo stuttered.

Lauren's hand went to her throat in a flash, "Oh no? So, the fact that you're from an alternate world has what? Slipped your mind?!" she squeezed. " _Where's_ my Wife?!" her eyes flashed red.

And for the first time in her life, Bo was terrified. "I'm sorry"

"That you got caught? Yeah, it must be a drag!" Lauren wanted answers.

Bo had no choice but to protect herself, so she grabbed the dagger she'd been hiding under the sheet and jammed it in Lauren's shoulder. When she was free, she rolled out of the bed and got to her feet trying to catch her breath.

Groaning, Lauren pulled the knife from her shoulder. "Really? You think that'll stop me?" she closed her eyes, using her powers to heal herself as red sparks closed up her wound. "You're not very bright, are you? You've just given up your only weapon, not that it'd do you any good" she threw the knife away.

"Look, I didn't ask for any of this!" Bo kept a safe distance from her. "A _stupid_ mistake, brought me here. I just wanna go home, and I'd love nothing more than to help you get your Wife back. No one has to die" She tried to reason with her.

"And how do I know my Wife hasn't been harmed back in your world?" Lauren asked.

There wasn't any doubt in Bo's mind about that. "Because that's not who we are. My friends, they won't hurt her. But if you kill me, then you'll never get her back. I promise, you're Wife's fine" she knew her friends wouldn't hurt her twin.

Lauren approached her, "She better be, because if she's not; I'll kill you, I'll kill your friends, and everyone you've ever cared about!"

Bo was finally seeing this Lauren at her worst, and it made her sadder than scared. "What happened to you? How can you be like this?" She just couldn't understand it.

Stepping back, Lauren smirked. "I owe you no explanation!" she had a nerve to ask that of her. "You're nothing to me. I don't need to tell you why I do the things I do. But, I'm guessing your world isn't like ours or you'd be a lot harder too. War brings out the worst in people. What can I say? It's good to be bad" she made no apologies for who she was.

But that was a cop out. "No, I know War. I've survived my fair share, but it didn't turn me into someone like you. I just have to keep telling myself that you're not her"

That's when Lauren got the inkling that her counterpart was close with her Wife's. "Ah. So, you and _my_ opposite are a thing huh?"

"Not exactly" Bo didn't really know what they were.

"You either are, or you aren't. Which is it?" Lauren asked. "What? Are you scared? I can tell your world is ruled by fear, it's a wonder you've survived this long if you're that much of a weakling"

Bo stood her ground. "I'm far from weak. And neither is _my_ Lauren. She's good, kind, warm, and she's Human. Which is the thing I love most about her"

Lauren gagged, "Hang on a second. So, in your world, I'm a worthless Human? God! I feel sorry for my Wife, especially if she has to look at my counterpart's stupid human face. If I was there, I'd kill her" she made no bones about it.

"Try, and I'll kill _you_!" Bo wasn't taking this shit anymore.

"Wow, you almost sounded like _my_ Bo. Maybe we're not so different after all. Let's make a deal. I promise, not to hurt you or your human should we find a way to open a portal. If, you promise the same" Lauren held her hand out.

Bo just looked at her hand, not wanting to trust her. "You know, I would. But, being that you're evil and all; I can't trust that you'll keep your word. So, I'm gonna pass on that"

That was unexpected. Lauren figured she'd do anything to save her human love. "That's fine. It's your funeral, or your Girlfriend's. Guess it depends on my mood" she winked at her.

"God, you're such a bitch!" Bo couldn't picture Lauren like this, it was just crazy. "I really hate this place!" She had to get out of here.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lauren allowed them to enter, and it was Trick. He walked in carrying the Sphere in his hands. "I managed to find a Warlock who could replenish its energy. It's all yours" he gave it to Bo.

Bo never thought she'd be happy to see this thing. "Thanks Trick" She was grateful.

But that gratitude, made Lauren sick. Trick wasn't worthy of anything. "I don't recall saying you could stay…" she noticed he hadn't moved yet. "… What're you waiting for? Get lost!"

Trick bowed his head respectfully, then left without a word.

"What's your problem?!" Bo asked.

This wasn't something Lauren wanted to talk about with her. "I don't need to explain my actions to you"

"Does your shitty attitude have something to do with what Aife did?" Bo watched Lauren's eyes change. She was mad. Yeah, maybe she should've kept her mouth shut. "Trick said she's sorry, if that makes any difference"

Lauren felt the power inside her rise as her rage did. "It doesn't. I will never forgive her for what she did. If she ever returns to this city, she'll be found and put to death"

Whoa!

"Did she trick you into having sex with her? Because she did that to a boyfriend of mine once. She almost sucked the life out of him" Bo could see that being a bad thing.

"I'm too strong to be thralled…" Lauren said. "… And like I said, I don't wanna talk about it. Why don't we just do what we're supposed to do? You wanna go home and I want my Wife back, let's make it happen!"

Bo held up her hands, she wasn't going to argue with her. "Alright, just let me change. I can't go back in shorts and a tank" She went to find some clothes.

Lauren went for her scotch bottle, "Hurry up!" She was ready for this to be over.

 **Light Fae Compound, Throne Room – World #1**

Lachlan has loaned Bo's friends his throne room so they could discuss a way to bring her home without the Sphere. Trick had brought a mountain of books with him, but it was taking time to read all of them. "I still don't understand how this happened" he sighed.

"Bo was asked to get the Sphere for a Warlock named Gerald. Lachlan told her no, because it was dangerous and he turned out to be right. She did something to it when she held it, but before I could get to her she vanished and in her place, was her evil counterpart" Lauren explained it again.

It was the third time now.

Kenzi flipped through the pages in her book. "Yeah, evil's about right. That girl has a _major_ attitude problem. It's weird though. Because it's Bo, but it's _not_ Bo. My mind is going—" She imitated the sound of an explosion with her mouth.

"I don't know what _you're_ moping about; I'm the one she almost choked to death!" Dyson kept rubbing his neck, the bruising was getting worse.

Lauren told a guard to go and get some ice and a towel, when he returned she wrapped up a few cubes and told Dyson to keep it close to the bruising. "That should help the swelling"

"And what about the pain?" He held it to his neck, feeling the cold.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Dude, you're a Wolf! Deal with it! God, you're such a baby!" She'd never seen him whinge so much.

"I think I have it!" Trick tapped the page he was reading. He made a quick list and gave it to a guard so he could fetch the supplies needed. But there was something else. "We're gonna need Bo's twin for this to work"

Lauren laughed. "You're joking, right?" He shook his head. "No way! She's too dangerous! She tried to kill Dyson last time. This time she'll go for us all" she wasn't doing it.

"We need her. In order to create a portal for our Bo to pass through, I need something that connects our world to the parallel world. Her counterpart, is _of_ that world. She's the connection. It won't work without her" he had to do it this way.

Kenzi looked at Lauren. "I'm just as worried as you are about letting her out, considering she's already killed me in her world. But, what if this's the only way Lauren?"

It looked like it was.

Taking a breath, Lauren made a decision. "Alright. But we need to restrain her first. And we need the strongest bonds Lachlan's got, she snapped the other ones like liquorice"

"I'll go to the armoury and see what we have" Dyson got up and walked out of the room, taking his ice pack with him.

"You really think this'll work?" Kenzi asked Trick.

He shrugged, "It's all we've got"

 **Later**

After a good twenty minutes, Dyson returned with Bo's evil twin in handcuffs. But they weren't ordinary handcuffs. Lachlan had been working on a way to keep Fae criminals detained. The handcuffs were meant for kinds of Fae that had immense strength. They were spelled, to dampen their Fae powers so they couldn't escape.

This was the first time Lauren was hearing of them. "Are you sure they'll even work?"

Dyson pulled their prisoner forward with a hand on her arm, "Well, she hasn't broken out of them yet so I'd say that's a win. Plus, they've been tested thoroughly. Trust me, we're safe"

"Safe…" Bo laughed, that was funny. "… Such a quaint little term. But it's a task trying to guarantee it in a crisis"

"Shut up and sit down!" Dyson pushed her down onto a chair.

Bo blew the hair out of her face, "You know, you're so lucky I'm restrained right now. Because if I was out of these, I'd break your neck right here!" she wanted to so badly. He was just as much of a dick as he was in her world.

Dyson just smiled, "I'm shaking in my boots" he kind of was.

"You should be" Bo told him.

"Okay, that's enough! God, I can't wait for our Bo to get back! Listening to you, is inspiring a hatred I never thought I'd feel towards the person I love. So, you've gotta go!" Lauren was close to tearing her hair out.

Dyson caught what she said though. "You love Bo?"

Kenzi stood like a lemon, as did Trick. Clearly, Dyson had been left in the dark this entire time. Not that he deserved an answer. He was the one who blew his chances with Bo when he gave up his love. Whether or not it was a noble act, he still ended up hurting her.

Lauren wasn't glad about discussing this with him, but she'd said it now and she couldn't take it back nor did she want to. "I do, is that a problem for you?" she didn't care either way, but she thought she'd ask.

He just shook his head, "Not at all. I had my chance, and I messed it up. Besides, I know she feels strongly for you. She always has. If you can make her happy that's all I care about" he was lying through his teeth, but given that he had no love he couldn't feel what this was doing to his heart.

He just sugar coated it, and it made him the better man.

"Oh my god!" Bo almost vomited. " _Please_ , send me home! I cannot stand to be near any of you sad sacks anymore! It's disgusting!"

Trick used up the supplies he asked the guard to get, and began crafting the spell they'd need to create the portal. All he needed now, was a piece of this Bo's hair. She was from that world, so she was the catalyst that was going to hold the spell together.

He cut away one of her long brown curls, earning a scowl from her. "Sorry"

"You will be when I get outta these, _Grandfather_ …" Bo hated him, and her Mother. "… I bet you're very cosy with my weak twin. See, in my world; I despise you" she smiled as she told him that.

But it hurt Trick to hear it. "And why's that?"

For the first time since she'd arrived, Bo finally let her guard down and showed her emotions. Her eyes welled up, as she leaned forward to reply to him. "Because, you helped Aife murder my son"

Lauren couldn't help but hear that, and she was panicking all over again. "You had a son?" she couldn't believe this.

"I _did_ " Bo said, feeling the pain.

As much as Lauren wanted to ask more questions, she could see that it wouldn't be a good idea. So, she just got back to the task at hand. "How's that spell coming along?"

Trick could barely hear Lauren's question after what Bo said. Why would he ever do such a thing? To his own Granddaughter. "I need a few moments, excuse me" he walked away, needing some time.

Bo's mouth curved into an evil smirk. "Something I said?"

 **Dark Fae Compound, Throne Room – World #2**

After Bo got a change of clothes, she was told that they had to do the trade in the Throne Room. Lauren was being quiet, and it made her a little nervous. She had no way of knowing if Lauren would turn on her right before she opened the portal.

Just as Bo was about to activate the device, Lauren snatched it from her hands. "Like I'd really let you be the one to open the portal. What stops you from escaping?"

"Jesus, you're paranoid!" Bo didn't have the energy for this. "I told you, I just wanna go home. Once I activate that, I'll vanish and your Wife will be in my place. It's that simple" that's what happened before.

But Lauren didn't trust her. "Says you. But, I've been around for a thousand years and anything that seems simple can always go terribly wrong. I'm bringing someone in on this, he can check the device and make sure everything's in order" she called for one of her guards.

"First of all, I had no idea you were over a thousand years old. And second of all, Trick said he fixed it. You don't need anyone else to look at it!" Bo was so exhausted.

She just wanted to go home.

Lauren just laughed. "I don't trust Trick, not after everything he's done"

"Let me guess? He forgot to put you on the list at his club?" Bo was tired of being the one who was getting picked on. It was time for her to get information. "I'm glad I'm nothing like your Wife. Because there's nothing Trick could do, that'd make me hate him the way you do"

"Oh no?!" Lauren was in Bo's face in a sparkling red blur. "What if he helped murder your child? Would you hate him then?" She never spoke of this, and now she had.

It killed her.

Bo froze. "Child? You have a child?" This was new.

Stepping away, Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. " _Had_ , a Child. A son, actually. He wasn't ours biologically but we saved him from a Light Fae Tracker when he was a toddler. We took him in and raised him as our own. We may be Dark, but we're still capable of love"

"What was his name?" Bo asked.

"Kai…" Lauren hadn't said his name in so long. "… Aife, defected to the Light ten years after we took Kai in. Evony wouldn't let her join without proving her loyalty. She didn't have the strength to kill me and Bo, so she went for our family's most vulnerable member" she actually felt better talking about it.

Her story made sense.

In Bo's world, Aife went crazy and joined the Dark. So here, she joined the Light. But, Bo didn't know what to say about the young boy who lost his life. "I'm sorry…" she really was. "… Aife defected to the Dark in my world. She blew up the Light Elders and tried to kill me when I refused to join her"

"None of that compares to losing child. So, don't think this makes us kindreds" Lauren wasn't looking for sympathy.

Bo didn't expect her to be gracious. "I don't. I can't imagine what that must've felt like. And I am sorry, truly. If you don't mind me asking, what was Trick's involvement in this?"

"He allowed her access to Kai…" Lauren said. "… Aife told him she just wanted to say goodbye to her Grandson before she went away for a while. Little did we know, she meant forever. It's because of him, that she was able to get close to Kai"

"I get it, it's a horrible situation. But, if he'd known what she intended to do he never would've let her near him" Bo defended him.

Which Lauren found stupid on her part. "You don't know that. He isn't the Trick you know! They could've been in on it together. The only reason he's still alive, is because he's an Elder. It doesn't matter now…" she stopped talking when her trusted seer entered the room. "… Seamus, thank you for coming"

He nodded. "Anything for you my Queen"

"You said you could use this, right?" Lauren handed him the Sphere. "Is there any way you can alter it? Make it so I can step through the portal too?"

"Yes. There're two options of transportation on this. One, is to be instantly teleported. This's used when it's only one person using the device. But, I can use it to open a larger portal. And I can keep it open for a few minutes" he said.

Lauren clapped her hands. "Perfect. Then that's what we're gonna do. You!" She looked at her Wife's twin. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Bo would give her eyes to go home right now.

Seamus tampered with the sphere for a few minutes, making sure to place it on the right setting so they could open a big enough portal. In this time, Lauren decided to take precautions. She stood next to her Wife's twin, and as the portal opened in front of them; she grabbed Bo from behind and held her close, rather tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bo struggled in her grip.

Lauren made sure her arm was around Bo's neck, "Just taking out some insurance. You understand, right?" she laughed in her ear. "Time for you to go home" she pushed her forward as they walked into the portal.

 **Light Fae Compound, Throne Room - World #1**

After having a moment to process what his Granddaughter's counterpart had said, Trick was ready to perform the spell needed to bring Bo home. But as he walked entered the room, a portal appeared before them. "Umm, that's not my doing" he just thought he'd point that out.

Dyson pulled Kenzi away to safety, "So then who's doing it?" he asked.

Lauren watched Bo's counterpart stand with a wide smile, but before she could run to the portal hoping to escape; she grabbed her from behind with an arm around her neck. "You're not going anywhere until we get our Bo back!"

"Don't you get it, human?" Bo chuckled, "That's my ride…" she nodded to the portal. "… My Wife figured it out just like I said she would. It wouldn't surprise me if your Bo is dead. My girl's got a bit of temper. Made worse when someone threatens me. You'd be wise to let me go before she sees this" she referred to how Lauren was restraining her.

"And you'd be wise to shut up!" Lauren did something she never thought she'd be capable of; she brought a dagger to her throat. "You say your Wife loves you enough to kill for you? Well, I'm willing to do the same for _my_ Bo. So, don't test me!" she knew this wasn't her Bo, that's why it was easy to threaten her.

It was actually funny to Bo's counterpart, she didn't think this Lauren had it in her. "Don't say I didn't warn you…" she saw two shadowy figures begin walking through the portal. "… Here we go"

Seconds passed, and Kenzi, Trick and Dyson witnessed the impossible. Two pairs of Bo and Lauren stood opposite each other. Both Lauren's had their Bo in a restraint, in the same exact way too. It was eerie to see. But they were more terrified when they saw what Lauren's evil counterpart looked like.

To put it lightly, she looked like hell.

"Let her go!" Both Laurens said at once.

Kenzi sighed, "This's insane!" she stepped in front of both pairs. "Look, we all want the same thing here! You want your Bo back, and we want ours. No one has to get hurt. We can conduct a peaceful trade" she couldn't take this anymore.

Lauren's evil twin laughed, "Wow, that's awfully noble of you. Thank god we had you executed in our world. Talk to me babe…" she looked straight at her Wife, glancing at her human twin. She looked so innocent. "… Have you been treated well?"

"Depends on your definition. As much I'd love to watch you obliterate them all, I really just wanna go home. So, I'm open to a trade. What'd you say baby?" Bo's counterpart replied calmly, she knew a battle wouldn't end well for either group. It was better to take the peaceful route.

"On the count of three, I'll release her…" Lauren's counterpart said, looking at her human twin. "… I expect you to do the same" she counted to three, and let Bo go from her grip. Watching the other Lauren do the same.

Bo ran to her friends, and to Lauren. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you" she never thought she'd see this Lauren again. The other one was so dark, it was crazy.

"Right back at you" Lauren hugged her tight.

* * *

Across the room, Bo and Lauren's counterparts reunited. "Ready to go babe?" Lauren used her powers to blast through the handcuffs, then smiled at her Wife while taking her hand.

"Hell yes!" Bo gave her an evil smirk. This was her Lauren, powerful, strong, and dark. Just the way she liked her. As they turned around, they addressed their pitiful counterparts. "Well, it's been fun guys. But, you gotta go home sometime"

"As soon as we get back to our world, I'm gonna destroy the Sphere. So _this_ , doesn't happen again. I know you needed it for something, but we can't risk it falling into the wrong hands. Enjoy your mundane existence. While you still can" Lauren winked at her human twin, then walked into the portal with her Wife.

* * *

As soon as they were gone, Bo breathed easily. "I take back _everything_ I ever said about hating my life. I saw what our world could be if it's filled with Darkness, and it sucked" She was glad to be home.

Dyson, Kenzi and Trick all hugged her. Welcoming her home with wide smiles. "Did the _other_ Lauren, do that to you?" Dyson pointed at Bo's bruised face.

"No, someone else. Trust me it's a long story, and one you probably wouldn't believe. But can we maybe schedule my tell all until tomorrow? I'm wiped, and I just wanna go home" Bo was exhausted.

Travelling to a different dimension really took it out of her.

They all agreed that it was best for her to get some rest, but Lauren had to interrupt. "I think it's best I check you over in the lab first. I don't like the look of some of these bruises, and judging by the way your holding your side I'm guessing you've done damage to your ribs"

"Lauren's right, best to be on the safe side…" Kenzi was all for Bo being given the once over by the good doctor. "… We'll head over to the Dal in the meantime and celebrate your return! Mind giving her a ride home Doc?" She glanced at Lauren.

Lauren didn't mind. "Not at all. Come on, lean on me" she helped Bo walk out of the room and down the hallway to the Lab.

Dyson couldn't help but look at them as they left. He wondered if Bo loved Lauren in return. And if she did, what hope did that leave him when he finally got his love back? Not that it was something he thought would ever happen, but it was nice to dream.

"Dyson?" Trick called to him, waiting for an answer. "Would you mind carrying some of these books out to the car? I need to get them back to my lair" he could see he was distracted.

But Dyson didn't want to talk about it, so he just nodded. "Sure, happy to help" he went to gather the books and followed Trick and Kenzi out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. But here's the last chapter. I know it's short, but I'm just so busy. So, I hope you've all enjoyed. And please leave me your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Move On**

 **Lauren's Lab**

As soon as they entered the room, Lauren told Bo to sit on a gurney so she could examine her. Bo pulled her shirt over her head, and revealed the bruises on the right side of her stomach. It could've been worse, but Lauren wanted to double check anyway. "Sorry in advance"

"For what—" Bo screamed as Lauren pressed her hands into her side. "Holy shit that hurt!" She hissed as Lauren pulled away.

It was just as she suspected. "Well, the good news is they're not broken or cracked. Because if they were, you wouldn't be able to walk. They're just badly bruised, like your face…" she touched Bo's cheek, "… Please tell me you gave as good as you got"

Bo smiled. "Nope…" she saw how shocked Lauren was at her reply. "… This's gonna sound crazy, but I promise I'm not making it up" She went on to tell Lauren that Evony was the culprit responsible for her injuries and that Bo agreed to it so they could bring Lauren's evil twin down.

"You really got busy over there, huh?" Lauren was still trying to adjust to all that information. It wasn't easy.

"I had to be busy…" Bo said. "… I had to play along with everything otherwise I'd be found out. And in case you didn't see, your doppelgänger is a real bitch. It was weird seeing you so—"

Lauren finished for her; "Monstrous?" From what she saw earlier, her evil twin was scary strong. And the power she used to break her Wife's bonds, was impressive. "I could say the same about _your_ alternate. She had a lot of rage inside her" she wrapped a bandage around Bo's ribs, just to keep it secure.

That was something Bo saw with the other Lauren too. "Yeah well, they've suffered a big loss. I'm not saying that makes them right for what they do, but I can't imagine going through what they did"

"Yeah, losing a child must be awful…" Lauren saw that Bo was surprised she knew that. "… Your twin let it slip when she saw Trick. Apparently, _their_ Trick was responsible for her son's death" she still couldn't believe that.

Trick was so sweet.

"Let's forget about their problems…" Bo didn't want to think about that place anymore. "… I'm sorry for them, but that's _their_ life. It's not ours. Speaking of us, how did you react when faux Bo said she was married to faux Lauren?" It was easier to label them as their twins.

It fixed the confusion.

Lauren laughed nervously, that caught her off guard. "Uh, I'm not gonna lie; it kinda spun me out a little. But not as much as finding out that my twin is the Morrigan!" She still felt shocked over that.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. But, I saw her in action. And she is one scary Fae when she's pissed. Her power was—" Bo exhaled shaking her head, still trying to recover from seeing it. "Let's just say, I prefer Human Lauren over Fae Lauren any day" she smiled at her.

It was probably time for Lauren to come clean with Bo about everything she'd talking about with Kenzi while she was gone. Only, Lauren felt scared to start the conversation.

"So, while you were gone Kenzi and I got to talking" she stated.

Which only made Bo raise an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What was the topic of conversation?"

"You" Lauren shot her a smile.

To which Bo gave one her own in return. "Always a good choice. Were you wondering if I was coming back?" She had doubts herself at one point.

"That, and Kenzi asked me if I blamed you for what happened to Nadia" Lauren finally came out with it. It was going to eat them up if they didn't talk about it.

But all Bo wanted to do was throttle her best friend for opening her mouth. "Did she now?" She wasn't looking forward to this convo. "That's Kenzi for you. Always spilling her guts"

"I don't blame you Bo…" Lauren saw how surprised she was at that statement. "… And I _definitely_ , don't hate you"

Bo was finding that hard to believe. "You should…" she hated herself for what she'd done. "… I killed your Girlfriend. You _should_ hate me"

Lauren brought over a stool and sat on it with a sigh, facing her. "You saved me Bo. If you hadn't killed her, I'd be the one dead. The truth is; in the days before, I could tell something was wrong with her. She wasn't the Nadia I knew"

"He'd taken control of her" Bo still hadn't forgotten about how much she was going to make the Garuda pay for what he'd done.

"I've seen enough possessions to know it works Bo…" Lauren always knew. "… There was no saving her. I think, Nadia died the day she went into her coma. Everything after, was all him" she finally saw it now.

Bo felt so bad for her. "I'm still sorry"

"I know. It's okay. Honestly, I'm just glad you're back" Lauren let out with a smile.

That was comforting to hear, so Bo just smiled. "Glad to _be_ back. To be honest, I don't think I would've survived over there for another day. It was getting hella scary! Anticipating conversations about things I didn't know, always wondering if my cover was gonna be blown" She was glad she could relax.

"Your cover?" That made Lauren laugh, "You make it sound like you're a secret agent or something"

That actually wasn't a bad example though. "Please! Secret Agents have it easy compared to what I went through. I'm happy your twin destroyed the Sphere. Now we don't have to worry about crossing paths again" Bo was thrilled about that part.

"Was it really that bad?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded. "Worse"

"Well, you're home now" Lauren realised that maybe she was beating around the bush a bit with this conversation. She fully had the intent to tell Bo how she felt, but now she didn't know if it was the right time.

And Bo could see that she was struggling with something inside. "Lauren, are you okay?" She got a nod from her, but Bo knew better. "Come on. Whatever it is, you can tell me"

"I want to…" Lauren said. "… You're the one person I _want_ to say this to, but I don't know if it's a good time. It's just, a lot's happened in these last few days, and you just got back from a Parallel World—"

Suddenly, Bo took hold of her hands. Already knowing what she was going to say. "Lauren, I love you too" She could see that's where she was going, and hearing her ramble was adorable.

"Yeah?" Lauren smiled, but was still terrified of what this meant for them.

Bo nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but I know that I can't win this battle without you and the others. I know things won't be easy, not after what I did—"

Honestly, Lauren thought she made it clear to her already. "Bo, I told you—"

"You don't blame me, I know. But you should. Because when I told you earlier that I was sorry for what happened, I left something out of that. I hate that Nadia had to die. And maybe we could've saved her, but she would've killed you before we got the chance to try" Bo said.

"What're you saying?" Lauren asked.

Bo didn't have a problem telling her, but she didn't know how Lauren would feel about her after she did. "In that moment, it came down to you or her and—" she looked into her eyes with a sigh.

"And what?" Lauren wondered what she was going to say.

Looking at her, Bo realised what she did the day Nadia was killed. It was only ever going to end one way. "And, it wasn't a choice" she knew then, it was Lauren. It was always going to be Lauren.

"I'm that important to you?" Lauren never thought she'd be that important to anyone. Let alone someone as special as Bo.

And that question, made Bo frown at her. How could she possibly ask her that without knowing the answer? "Do you remember that day, when Lachlan barged into your apartment after I got attacked by the Mare?"

"Vaguely, why?" Lauren was joking, of course she remembered that day. Especially the getting taken, and being locked in the Compound.

"When he threatened to take you, I took out my knife and I wanted to use it _so_ badly" Bo thought back to it.

"But, you remembered that he was the Ash and if you hurt him the entire Fae community would declare war on you. That's why you stopped" Lauren figured that was the reason.

But Bo shook her head. "No. I didn't care about that. I _wanted_ to kill him. I still do sometimes. But that day, I _would've_ killed him. And the Fae could've hunted me for it, but at least you would've been free of him. That's all I ever wanted"

"Maybe one day I will be" Lauren could only hope. She wasn't going to get excited about it though. It was more than a long shot.

Except, for Bo it wasn't. "No!" She told her. "No maybes. One day, I promise you; you'll be free of all this. And you'll be able to do whatever you want" she wasn't going to give up until she got that freedom for her.

"Always a dreamer, huh?" Lauren let out a small laugh. It was nice of Bo to say that, but not even _she_ could promise her something like that. It was impossible. "Bo, it's okay. I accept my fate. Whatever it is. I'm just glad I get to spend it with you" that mattered most to her.

Standing slowly, due to the pain in her ribs; Bo held her hands and pulled her up to stand with her. "I say, we blow this place and go celebrate with the others. Not just the fact that I'm home safely, but we can also drink to the Garuda's demise. Because once I'm done with him, we're gonna need a vacuum to clean him up"

Rendering him to ash, seemed like the only fitting punishment for his crimes.

"That was very specific, but I approve…" Lauren didn't mind if things got messy, he deserved everything he was going to get when Bo finally faced him. "… Are you sure you're up to going to the Dal? Because we can just go back to your place if you want?" She didn't want her pushing herself.

Bo shook her head, "Please, I've had worse than this. But, to be safe I might need to lean on you while we walk out" she wasn't so proud that she couldn't ask for assistance.

Lauren wrapped an arm around her waist, but not before Bo planted a kiss on her. It kind of took her by surprise, but it was nice. "Fine by me" she helped her walk out of the lab, slowly so not to cause her pain.

As they walked to the car, they separately wondered what happened to their other selves once they crossed back over to their world. How were they to know if the Sphere that caused all this was really destroyed?

Had they really seen the last of them?

 **Dark Fae Compound, Bo & Lauren's Quarters – World #2**

Once they got back, Bo and Lauren spent a couple of minutes reuniting in a steamy make out session that they didn't care who was watching. When Lauren kissed her she knew this was her Wife— _her_ Bo. It felt amazing to have her back. She ordered for all of her people to disperse as they made their way back to their living quarters.

Bo quickly hopped in shower while Lauren played around with the Sphere. She told the other versions of themselves that she'd destroy it, but she couldn't help but wonder if that was ill advised.

What if it came in handy later on? She couldn't throw this kind of power away.

"Destroy it"

Lauren turned around to see her Wife standing there in clean clothes. "I was about to, but—"

"No! No buts Lauren!" Bo approached her. "That other world was hell! And those do gooders—" she felt sick mentioning them again. "We can't have another problem like this. When I was over there, I didn't think I was gonna see you again. Now, I'm home. Why tempt fate?"

As Lauren listened to her, she had a point. But the possibility of this thing helping her win the war against the Light once and for all, was too good to pass up.

"Hey!" Bo grabbed the side of her face, turning her. "What's more important; your thirst for more power, or the woman you love?" She'd known Lauren for three centuries. So, she liked to think that she what her answer was going to be.

Honestly, Lauren's answer was simple. And didn't even need much words. She raised her hand and shot a shard of red lightening over to the Sphere as it sat on the desk. The small ball, exploded into pieces. "You're my Queen…" she said. "… No amount of power will ever be more important than you" she gave her a kiss.

Seeing her destroy the Sphere so effortlessly made Bo tingle all over. In a good way. "I never would've thought _you_ of all people would have a Human doppelgänger in another world. I mean, _you_! You're as strong as they come" it was hilarious.

"Don't forget _pure evil_ " Lauren was proud of that label, she'd earned it.

"Mmm, you and me both baby…" Bo loved that they shared something so intoxicatingly bad, it really meant that they were made for each other. "… I say, you and I lock ourselves away for the rest of the week with _no_ distractions. Think of how much Wife time we need to make up for" she lived for that.

As did Lauren. "Fine by me" she leaned in and kissed her again. As her hands travelled lower, she lifted Bo up into her arms and started walking towards the bedroom when she felt Bo's legs wrap around her waist.

Bo felt her back hit the bed, and as they started to heat things up a little more; she had a sinking thought and pulled away. "Wait" she stopped it from going further.

Lauren was confused as to why she did, sex wasn't something Bo turned down. Like, ever. "For what? What's wrong? Did something happen to you over there?"

"No, nothing happened. I just uh—" Bo had a hard time voicing it. "… How long did it take for you to figure out that she wasn't me?" She had to know this.

And Lauren had been waiting for the conversation. "Less than a day" she knew that wasn't the answer Bo was hoping to hear. She wanted to hear that Lauren figured it out instantly, but that just wasn't true.

The last thing Lauren was going to do, was lie to her. In their long life together, Lauren had never once told a lie to her Wife. And Bo had returned the favour. They told each other everything. And held no secrets from each other.

"Did you kiss her?" Bo asked.

Being honest, Lauren nodded. "Yes"

That answer hit Bo in her heart, but that wasn't the hardest question. What she had to ask next, was the one that would make or break them. "Did you have sex with her?"

"No…" Lauren shook her head, "… We slept in the bed together, but that was it. Vex escaped from the dungeons and I had to go and deal with it. Honestly, I didn't spend that much time with her. But as soon as I realised she wasn't you, I made her spill her guts"

Bo liked hearing that. "Yeah? Would you have killed her, even though she looked like me?"

"If it meant getting _you_ back; yes, without hesitation. You, are the most important thing in my life. You know earlier today, Vex told me I have a black heart. Maybe I do. Is that the answer you were hoping for?" Lauren asked.

That statement had stuck with her all day.

Touching her cheek gently, Bo just gave a small smile. "He was right. You do have a black heart, but so do I. Our black hearts beat for each other. I would've killed your twin, if it meant seeing you again. Guess we think alike"

"I love you, more than anything. Don't ever think otherwise, okay?" Lauren needed her to know that.

Bo kissed her again. "I won't. And, I love you too. But, now that I'm back; there's something you need to know…" she got serious for a second. "… Before I got sent to that other world, I was on my way to tell you something. It's about Dyson"

Lauren could already tell whatever it was, it was going to make her mad. "What about him?"

"Before everything happened, I met with an informant of mine within the Light. The reason why Evony's always had the drop on us, and why she's able to escape quickly; isn't because she's lucky, or good at her job. It's because of Dyson…" Bo saw her Wife's face change instantly. "… He's been feeding her information for months"

That revelation, made Lauren's inner fire burn hotter than ever. All this time, Dyson had been working for their enemy. "I wondered how she knew where to find your doppelgänger before she kidnapped her. Dyson must've tipped her off. I've kept him alive to make him suffer, but now-" she tried to remain calm, but it wasn't possible. "He's a dead man"

"You know, as much as I wanna tell you to leave it until tomorrow; I know you won't be able to sleep knowing about this. And plus, I've had a crappy day. Seeing someone die in agony, will make me feel a lot better. How'd you wanna do this?" Bo was game.

"I don't want it to be quick…" Lauren said. "… I want to drag it out. If he thought he had it bad before-" she laughed, thinking of the evilness in her head. "He's in for a world of pain. Tag team?" she raised an eyebrow.

Bo loved the sound of that and kissed her. "Tag team" she was down for it.

Nodding, Lauren got up and told Bo to get her best executioner clothes on while she called a meeting in the throne room. She wanted Dyson to think this was a moment to honour him. When really, it was going to be his end.

 **Throne Room**

The only good thing Dyson did today was save Lauren from getting shot. But what looked like a loyal soldier saving his leader, was really a double agent buying time for Evony to escape. Lauren had her point blank earlier, if Dyson hadn't pushed her down to save her from the bullet. Evony would've had a hole burnt through her chest from a lightening bolt.

It all made sense now.

Before he arrived, Lauren had a little gift for Bo. "I know we never bothered getting them after we got married, but given everything that's happened I think we need a change" she approached her.

"What kind of change?" Bo wondered.

Lauren opened a velvet box in her hands, revealing two wedding bands made of black steel. Silver and gold was so generic, and they were anything _but_ generic. "It's been a hundred years, give or take a few decades; but I think we should make it official"

"I'd say we're overdue…" Bo held her left hand out, letting Lauren slide the ring onto her finger. "… Are you only doing this so you can tell me apart from another imposter?"

"No!" Lauren was a little insulted by that. "I've actually had these for a few months. But, with how busy I get and trying to thwart Evony's constant attacks; I put it to the back of my mind"

Bo was glad to hear that. "Well, I'm glad you finally broke them out. It's beautiful, and I love it" she gave her a kiss, then placed the other ring on Lauren's finger.

Suddenly, they heard the large double doors open. Dyson walked in with his hands behind his back respectfully. "It's good to see you all healed" he looked at Bo.

Since Lauren took care of sending Bo's doppelgänger back herself, Dyson was still under the impression that this Bo was the one who was beaten up by Evony earlier.

"It certainly is…" Bo approached him. "… Lauren told me you saved her life earlier. I was kinda out of it when you guys came to rescue me so I didn't see it for myself. But, you saved her from getting shot, right?" She'd heard the story from her Wife.

He gave a nod. "I did what any good loyal soldier would've done"

"A loyal soldier?" Bo frowned, humming. "I dunno about that. Does a loyal soldier play both sides?" She watched him become confused, but could sense his worry. He knew he was in trouble.

Dyson shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're insinuating, but I am loyal to fault. More than I should be, given what I go through everyday"

Lauren raised her eyebrows, that was new. "Well, look who finally grew a back bone! You're right Dyson, you do go through a lot. I've never been easy on you. I mean, why would I? You said some rather vile things about my girl after she kicked you to the curb"

"Must we relive that sickening time?" Bo made a face. "I have more than made up for my mistakes. And I think we can both agree, I've traded up" she gave Lauren a wink.

"Obviously" Lauren winked back.

"Was there actually something you needed from me? Because I'm sure there's other things I could be doing with my time" Dyson wasn't here to be a punching bag.

"Other things, like helping Evony evade us?" Lauren asked, and saw his face turn scared. "Guess you're not so loyal after all, huh?"

Dyson shook his head, taking a step away from them. "No, I would never. You've been misinformed. I would never go against you"

Bo rolled her eyes. "It's over Dyson! I have someone who trades within the Light Compound. They've seen you there talking with Evony, and acting very chummy with her. I knew you hated Lauren, but I kinda thought you were too terrified to go against her"

He tried denying it again, but they didn't buy it. It was too late to talk his way out of this one. The jig was up. "There comes a time when fear must be conquered. Did you really think I could go on living like this for another century?"

"A couple more decades at least, but instead look at you! You're just throwing in the towel. Some Wolf you turned out to be" Lauren folded her arms, looking at him in disgust.

"It's obvious you want to kill me…" he stood before them, his hands at his sides. "… Go ahead. At least in death I'll be free of you" That was the only plus.

"Why do people always say that?" Bo could never understand that reference. "Yeah, you'll be free. But you'll still be dead. And since when did you ever sacrifice yourself?" She knew him. "You're a scrapper; you'll do whatever it takes to survive. You don't wanna die Dyson"

She had him there.

"No, I don't. But it doesn't really matter what I want. You're gonna kill me anyway. So, what're you waiting for?" He asked them.

Bo looked at Lauren, and just gave her a shrug. "I say you give the man what he wants babe"

Nodding in return, Lauren agreed. "Anything for you..." she swung her hand around and blasted Dyson with her lightening. He rolled away, crying out in pain. "… Still wanna die?"

He rolled over, and revealed a burnt hole through his shirt. "Why bother, dragging this out?" He coughed his guts up, feeling the burning in his chest.

"Because it's fun!" Lauren replied. "You betrayed me Dyson. You've been playing both sides, and now you've gotta pay. But before you do, why don't you tell me where Evony's hiding?" She figured she get some intel out of him.

Preferably, before she killed him.

But he just laughed. "I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

Not liking his attitude, Bo delivered a hard kick to his stomach as he laid there. "I'd advise against getting cocky right now. It's not gonna do you any favours!"

"I'm not gonna talk" he said.

"Then there's really no use for you is there?" Lauren gave Bo a look, and her Wife gave her the okay. "Goodbye Dyson!" She used her powers, and lifted him up into the air as strands of red electricity swirled around him. Cooking him from the inside out.

Dyson's face went red as he screamed. His skin began to blister, they could smell it burning. As soon as he stopped screaming, Lauren stopped what she was doing and dropped him to the ground.

"I've been waiting over a century to do that" she couldn't help her smile.

"You were the one who wanted to keep him as a slave, I was the one who told you kill him. But I'll admit, I feel a thousand times better having seen that. And happy, that I'll never have to hear his boring voice again" Bo also smiled wide.

Lauren was happy as long as she was happy. "Shame we couldn't get anything out of him about Evony though. It would've been nice to have a win after all this" she wanted this war to end.

And the only way for that to happen was for Evony to die.

"I wish he would've spilled his guts too. But, it looks like we're gonna have to find her ourselves. And when we do, we will end her. And this war, will finally be over. Perhaps we can finally move on" Bo couldn't help but think about her late son.

Something Lauren was thinking about a lot too. "Perhaps we will"

 **Later That Night**

Lauren had been up all night. Even after she and Bo went to bed, she couldn't fall asleep. As she turned her head to the left, she saw that Bo wasn't having any trouble getting sleep. So, she quietly got up and left the bedroom. She thought having a glass of water would help.

But really, she wanted something a lot stronger. So, she crossed the room and went for her bottle of scotch. The fact that Evony was still out there, really bothered her. She wanted her dead.

As she was finishing the first glass, she noticed the shards of the Sphere in the corner of her eye. When she blew it up earlier, it should've turned to ashes like everything else she destroyed with her lightening. But instead, it blew up into eight pieces.

Strange.

Maybe that was a sign that it wasn't meant to be destroyed. Maybe it was her ticket out of here. Of course, she'd never go anywhere without Bo. But what if their world was a dead end?

What if the alternate world was their chance to have a fresh start? They'd have a new domain to rule, and judging by how passive and good the other Bo was; Lauren got the inkling that maybe people weren't as ruthless over there as they were here.

It would be like taking candy from a baby.

All she knew, was that it was definitely something she needed to consider. So, she gathered up the eight Sphere pieces and placed them in a satchel. She quietly slipped out of the residence and made her way to another wing of the Compound.

She came to a large mahogany door, and knocked on it three times. Footsteps were heard, and the door opened.

"My Queen? What can I do for you at this hour?" The man asked, unsure of why she was at his door.

Lauren just smiled. "Seamus…" she stepped inside his room, and handed him the satchel. "… I have a very special job for you. And let's just say, if you pull this off; I will see to it that you're ranked alongside me"

The thought of that was very appealing. So, Seamus nodded. "What do you need of me?"

"I need you to fix something" Lauren closed the door behind them while they discussed the matter further.

If he could fix the Sphere, then she could storm the alternate world and take it for herself. Then she would have a fresh start at life. And perhaps be able to do the one thing Bo wanted more than anything;

Move on.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you really think I was going to end it there? Not even close. I wanted to extend it but I just don't have the time. So, I hope you've all enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
